The Son of Igneel
by Deltawhiteboy
Summary: Natsu has finally returned after three long years of traveling around Earth Land. What does he soon face as he arrives back! I suck at Summarizing- First Ever Fanfiction. It is a harem, and may involve lemons in the future.
1. The Return

**I Dont Own Fairy Tail! I Do Not Own The Characters! Hiro Mashima Does!**

**First Time Write A FANFIC!**

"It has been three years since I left to go train, I wonder If everyone will forgive me for just leaving after Lissana's death. I needed some time to get over her death, but after hearing one rumor after another about a dragon. I ended up in a far away country known as Midi." Natsu said in his head

Natsu then chuckled and thought "what a fool I was to just run off and leave everything behind!"

Natsu was no longer the immature brat he once was. In fact he was the opposite! His childish ways completely disappeared when he came into contact with the dragon he chased through the rumors that he heard. The meeting with the black dragon Acnologia usually means the end, but what Natsu saw was the only way to find his father, "The Great and Powerful Igneel". Natsu has managed to fight "The Dragon of the Apocalypse", dozens of times. Each ending with new scars on Natsu. Though through losing against Acnologia and training, Natsu has become strong enough to be considered in the ranks of some of the strongest of dragons. A feat that is not simple at all, but a goal seen to be naturally achieved by the son of the King of Fire Dragons.

Natsu's mind was not the only thing that has changed. His body has also. Natsu had a growth spurt which made him about the same height as Laxus. Even Natsu's muscle have grown. Natsu was now broader and has more muscle mass than Laxus. But with a stronger body comes stronger magic! Natsu is strong enough to take on dragon's and actually win. Something that has not been done in over 400 years!

Natsu was now looking at the city of Magnolia from the hill top he was on. "It is time to go Home!' Natsu thought.

Natsu slowly walks through the city looking at all the new shops and how much has changed in the past three years until he arrives at two large doors. The doors that made him feel like he has a home in Earthland since he cannot find Igneel.

Inside the guild hall Master Makarov was greeting a new member into Fairy Tail. He was happy that Erza, Gray, and Happy found such a beauty with big boobs to join the guild. Fairy Tail was a very happy place, but the members of the guild all held in a sadness. A sadness that was there because of the belief of a cheery Dragon Slayer to have been killed two and half years ago. All due to not finding a single trace of him. Natsu was actually the light of the guild. He was the definition of what the guild was suppose to be. FUN! Whenever Natsu is around he was fun and would always care and protect his family. A policy that all guild members kept in their heart, but was always reinforced by Natsu's actions.

Mirajane, Cana, and Erza were gathered around Lucy talking to her and showing her way around the Guild. Lucy quickly asked them if they have boyfriends since they all are so beautiful. Lucy quickly realized that it was a sore subject to all of them as she watched the girls look down in shame.

Natsu had decided to stay unnoticed and just talk to the Master as soon as he opened the door. Natsu would have been successful if it were not for the Celestial Mage asking the small group of female mages who was the man covered up in Black Shroud. Everyone then noticed the man and stayed quiet trying to figure out who he is.

Natsu walked up to the Master and whispered to the man, "Forgive me, Master".

Makarov then froze at hearing the voice and asked to see the tall man's face.

Natsu took off the hood and heard slight gasps and then a silence until a group of men were yelling at Cana to not spit the ale on them.

Makarov asked only one thing "Where were you!"

Natsu only laughed and said, "Everywhere"

Then, only two things could be heard in the guild hall. The two loud sounds were the echoes of slaps. One from the mighty S-Class Mage Erza and the other from the other female S-Class Mage and now Bar Maid Mirajane.

Natsu had only a strait face, no pain, no fear, but he did have a slight glimpse of sorrow in his eyes as he got on his knees and said "Forgive me for my stupidity, for running away and not mourning a death of a loved one."

Erza quickly replied and asked "Do you honestly think that we are mad about that?"

Natsu only looked puzzled.

Mirajane then spoke and said "we are mad because we all believed that you died two and a half years ago. There were no traces of you, no rumors, not even villagers that might have seen a guy with rose colored hair!"

Natsu only chuckled as the rest of the guild looked at him like he was crazy. Natsu then said, "Like I would DIE, before asking you both for permission."

Erza and Mirajane just blushed at the comment

Lucy asked Cana who that cute guy was. Cana then looked at her and said "He is this guild's Dragon, and the heart of this guild" and then she walked away.

Lucy just stared at Natsu as she was confused at what Cana meant, but only saw a glow from Natsu.

Makarov interrupted Erza and Mirajane's conversation and asked what Natsu has been doing these past three years.

Natsu simply chuckled and said, "I was chasing a Dragon". which soon brought everyone's attention to Natsu. Then Natsu said, "I even saved Gildarts from the Dragon." Everyone's sweat dropped and did not believe what they heard. That Natsu saved the strongest mage at Fairy Tail. Makarov soon spit out his beer and looked at Natsu as he was happy to hear that Gildarts Clive is alive since he has not been heard from in five years.

Makarov then asked Natsu, "what the dragon had to say?"

Natsu with a serious face only said, "To Die"

Makarov then asked curiously "what dragon was this?"

Natsu replied "The Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia" then he turned away and walked to the bar and picked up a beer bottle. He quickly stopped at the bar and looked at the Blond with big boobs and quickly winked at her. In turn caused her to blush. He then asked if she was new?

Lucy was only blushing, she did not know what to do. She thought that Natsu was amazingly hansom and that he is not even in her Top Ten Perfect Boyfriend List. She literally just froze and just nodded her head.

Natsu quickly told her that she will love it here and walked out of the guild hall towards his old house.

Everyone in the Guild Hall were still stiff at finding out that 1. Natsu is alive, 2. He Saved Gildarts, 3. That he fought "The Dragon of Apocalypse" and survived.

Erza and Mirajane's hearts were pounding hard seeing that Natsu has matured a lot, and has transformed from a cute kid to a powerful sexy mage.

Cana believe that she just now started having feeling for Natsu, hearing that he saved her father Gildarts Clive.

Lucy finally believed that she met her first true love by joining the guild that she has always dreamed of.

Elfman finally ended the silence in the Guild Hall by saying, "Only a True Man can take on Acnologia, and that he would arrive early to hear the Manliest of stories from Natsu!"

Everyone Nodded and quickly ran to their houses to get a good nights sleep to see Natsu again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and the characters!**

It was the next morning at Natsu's house. Natsu was waking up and noticed all of the dust around and the holes in the roof which lead to leaks and water damage around the house. Natsu then realized that his Partner (son) was not at his house. Also, thinking back on it; his rival Gray and Happy were not at the Guild yesterday. Natsu decided it was time to go and get dress and find his Son/Partner.

Natsu wore a tight black sleeveless under armor that was flame proof. Wearing dark blue jeans and loafers (the most comfortable foot wear). But most importantly his scarf was no longer a scarf. It has become a sash around his waist.

Natsu was finally dressed and started his way towards Magnolia. Once he made it into town he noticed a certain blond woman balancing on the side steps next to the river. He yelled out, "Hey Blondie!" which scared the poor mage making her lose her step and start to fall in the river.

Natsu quickly saw Lucy starting to lose balance due to his sharp dragon eyes. He rushed over with amazing speed he caught Lucy's hand as she was about to hit the water. Lucy quickly noticed how strong Natsu is as he can lift her up with just one hand. Lucy blushing a dark shade of red on her face as she was looking up at Natsu's eyes. She did not know what to do so she quickly said "T-Thank You, N-Natsu" as she was blushing even redder.

Natsu saw Lucy turn red and was wondering if she lost her balance because she is sick or was it because of her boobs bouncing up and down that made her to lose balance. Natsu had to ask her, "are you sick Lucy? You are really red!"

Lucy was shocked and quickly replied, "No, It was the blood rushing to my head as I was falling." She was hoping that lie would work.

Natsu quickly chuckled and thought that there was a lot of blood in her boobs that rushed to her head. He decided to change the subject and asked, "are you going to the guild Lucy?" Lucy quickly nodded and asked if Natsu would walk with her in hopes to maybe start a relationship in their short walk to the guild. Unfortunately it did not go as planned at all; they stayed silent and walked strait to the guild.

As they opened the doors everyone in the guild looked at them. Natsu just yelled "I'm Back!" just to reminisce on the old times that he used to say it. Erza and Mirajane quickly perked up at hearing those two words.

Mirajane started living with Erza after Lisanna's death. She just could not stay at the house where she use to live with the syblings due to her failure in protecting them. Erza opened up her arms in hospitality and has become very close to Mirajane. They are now even considered sisters due to their closeness and sharing almost everything. Even their love interest.

As Erza and Mirajane were gawking at how tall and muscular he has become. The black sleeveless under armor shirt showed off his large arms, his amazing abs, and pecs! One little noticeable thing about Natsu was his chest looked like it was slightly inclined. They were crazily curious and wanted to take off Natsu's shirt to see what was it.

Natsu walked over to the bar and sat next to Cana and the Master of Fairy Tail. Natsu was curious about where Happy was and so he asked Master, but before Makarov could reply Cana rushed to tell Natsu where Gray and Happy went on a Mission and will be back soon. All to just speak to Natsu.

Natsu cheerly replied, "Thanks Cana, and nice bikini top!". that sly comment made Cana blush and speechless.

Makarov interrupted the little moment between Cana and Natsu. "Natsu, I want to talk to you about Acnologia, but right now I must head to a guild masters meeting.". Natsu replied, "Sure no problem!"

Makarov only stared at Natsu seeing that he is no longer the brat he once was. Natsu is more mature and his body has grown a lot in the past three years. Makarov can even see the massive amount of magical pressure within his body.

Makarov quickly turned around and looked at Mirajane and told her that she is in charge while he is gone. As Makarov was leaving everyone in the guild was waving a good bye.

Within minutes Gray busted in with Happy. Gray yelled, "Where is that Flame headed moron!"

Natsu shouted back, "Over here you worthless stripper!"

Immediately Gray started charging at Natsu, **ICE MAKE HAMMER! **"I heard that you are alive and back in town Natsu! I had to see with my own eyes that you are alive so that I could pummel you!"

Natsu only chuckled at Gray and yelled "You will need to get stronger to take me on!" and then quickly Natsu's fist went strait through the broad side of the hammer and into Gray's face knocking him back several feet.

Gray was getting up and about to charge at Natsu again, but Erza quickly ended the fight. Erza yelling at Natsu and Gray, "The both of you should put your petty rivalry behind and follow in Mira's and mine footsteps and become closer."

Mirajane interrupted and told Erza that she thinks that if Gray and Natsu fight it out that it would bring them closer. Erza also agreed with this, but she has a certain job that she wants the both of them on.

Happy tackled Natsu and started crying in his arms. "I missed you Natsu!" Happy said. Natsu could only reply with a hug and saying "I missed you too".

Lucy and Cana only looked over at Natsu and Happy with smiles at the reunion of the two. Lucy asked why Gray and Natsu fight. Cana could only reply saying "It is a childhood rivalry that most people in the guild believe is because Ice and Fire." Lucy could only smile knowing that old friends are coming together, especially for Gray, Erza, and Happy because they are the whole reason how she joined fairy tail.

Erza began asking, "Natsu! Gray! I have a request to ask the both of you."

Natsu and Gray both just perked up and said, "Aye Sir!"

Erza started telling the two men about how a dark guild had an ancient artifact that they were planning on releasing on the town called Clover. Natsu thought this sounded like a guild that he came across on his way back to the guild, but he did not bother saying anything. Gray simply replied that, "Why do we need to bring Flame Brain along? We are doing fine with just Lucy, you, and me!" Natsu grumbled at the comment. Lucy only gawked at the reply of her being part of a team with Erza.

Erza was calm and collect saying, "It is important that we have as much strength around, rather than to be out matched by a dark guild."

Natsu was only pumped up at the thought of going on a mission with friends, "So when are we leaving Erza!"

Erza replied, "We leave tomorrow morning, meet at the train station at 0900"

Lucy asked shyly, "Am I... Am I going also?"

Erza replied, "Im glad that you volunteered Lucy"

Lucy could only think of all the dangers she could face.

Natsu just looked at Lucy and told her that he is glad she volunteered and cant wait to see her magic. He then walked over to Mirajane and told her that he wants to go on a mission with her when he comes back.

Cana looked over at Mirajane with jealousy at how Natsu requested a mission with her.

Mirajane only replied, "Sure Natsu, it will be fun!" Mirajane did not know how to tell Natsu that she has not unlocked her full power since the death of Lisanna.

Natsu then waved a goodbye to everyone and told his new team mates that he will be there tomorrow. Natsu then looked over his shoulder and asked if Happy is coming, because he has a lot of repairs to do to their home.

Happy only scratched his ears and said that he lives with Mirajane and Erza now.

Natsu only chuckled and said, "I understand" and then left the guild to go home.

Erza walked over to Cana and Mirajane and asked, "why didnt you tell him that you cant use magic anymore?" Mirajane only replied saying, "I dont know, i just could not say no to him." Erza smirked at her knowing what she means. Cana just looked at the two women and she immediately thought that they are going to be competition.

**Thanks for the reviews they help. I know I am not that great with my grammar, but I did update my first chapter on some of my grammar mistakes. I will update when I can, but I'm a very busy man. I am a Marine and I get up very early in the morning on the week days and I work out in the after noons after MCMAP. Im busy on the weekends, because my main focus is my girlfriend. So I will update when I can. Probably once a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL! HIRO MASHIMA DOES!**

* * *

Natsu woke up and got dress in his now regular clothes of the black under armor, blue jeans, his former scarf now sash, and his loafers. He went into the kitchen to fix some eggs, but the stove would not light. So Natsu had the brilliant idea to use his fire magic to just cook the eggs. Natsu started to use his flames in his hand when all of the sudden his roof was blown off and his house was in a blaze from the dust that was everywhere. (For those of you who dont know, dust is extremely flammable.). Natsu could only just chuckle and thought, "Well I don't need to clean the house anymore! I need a new home."

Natsu just looked around his house and picked up a wooden chest from under the floor boards. The wooden chest kept all of the valuables and memories he had previously in the guild. After he lifted the chest from the floor boards, he lifted his travel bag up on his back and carried the chest in his arms walking to the bank in Magnolia.

Lucy saw Natsu and ran up to him. "Hey Natsu!"

Natsu looked shock, "Oh hey Luce!"

Lucy: "what are you doing with that big chest? Are you taking it on our mission?"

Natsu just looked at her and smirked and said, "Nope, just going to make a quick deposit before we leave, I need somewhere to put my belongings." He then asked, "Hey where do you live?"

Lucy blushed thinking that Natsu was trying to find out where she lives so he could pick her up on a date. "I live in a apartment down town. It only costs me 70,000 Jewels a month! It was a steal, but I don't have enough money to pay for next months rent. I am hoping this mission will pay well since there are so many strong mages on our team."

Natsu just chuckled and told her, "Luce, this mission is voluntary. Didn't you know when you volunteered?"

Lucy just looked at Natsu shocked, because she didn't volunteer, she was just questioning if she was part of Erza's team since Gray mentioned her. "Oh, well maybe you could go on a mission with me when we come back and help me pay for rent!" Lucy said hoping that she could maybe get some alone time with Natsu and treat it like a date.

Natsu just smiled and said, "sure Luce!"

They then walk into the bank as Natsu stepped up and talked to the beautiful bank teller. The teller immediately thought that the pink haired man was really cute."What do you need Hansome!" the bank teller said.

Natsu only smirked and told her, "I just need to deposit this chest"

"Ok, sweetie! You need to hide your valuables from your wife/fiancee/girlfriend?" the bank teller probed Natsu about his relationship status.

Natsu just smiled and replied, "Nope!"

Lucy was watching how the woman kept on flirting with Natsu and interrupted the two by saying, "Hey Natsu, we need to hurry to get to the train station on time."

Natsu replied, "Oh yeah Luce! I forgot that we are on a time limit." Natsu then looked at the accountant and told her, "I'm sorry, but I need to hurry and deposit this chest."

The Bank Teller just replies by saying, "Its ok sweetie, just sign your name hear and ask me out on a date and we will be done."

Lucy just glared at the woman. Natsu just chuckled and rubbed his head, "Sorry, I actually only go out with mages."

The woman could only smile back with disappointment as Natsu said that, "Maybe I could change that with a night with me." and winked at him.

Lucy gawked at her open approach.

Natsu just quickly smiled at her and teased her by saying, "Well I do need a place to stay, but I gotta rush to my mission, BYE!" Immediately he walked out of the bank with Lucy.

The bank teller only smiled thinking that she had a chance.

Lucy looked at Natsu and asked him "Do you really only like mages? And why do you need a place to say?"

Natsu was chuckling and told her that he blew up his house and then replied to her first question by saying, "I actually do only like women that can use magic. They seem stronger, and hold themselves in higher standards. Like for example Mira and Erza, they are very strong and they help the guild."

Lucy blushed thinking she had a chance with Natsu. That she just needs to get stronger and become more like Mira or Erza.

As Natsu and Lucy approach the train station they see Gray, Erza, and Happy.

Gray looks at Natsu and says, "Hey Flame Brain! I'll show you how to defeat a dark guild."

Natsu just grinned at Gray and said, "It will be more like me saving you from a dark guild."

Erza interrupted and told them it is time to get on the train. Once the train started moving Natsu went limp at the motion sickness. Gray quickly commented saying, "You still have not changed Natsu, you are still so pathetic against transportation." Natsu chuckled a little before feeling too queezy that he would puke. Natsu quickly said that it is because he is a strong Dragon Slayer.

Erza commented asking, "Have you met other dragon slayers?"

Natsu looked over at Erza and was about to reply but the train took a turn and due to Natsu's weak state on transportations, he was laying on Erza's lap. Natsu was about to try an get up, but Erza just pressed him down saying that it will help him feel better. Natsu replied to Erza's question "I did meet another dragon slayer. He is a kid that apparently has killed a dragon."

Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Gray looked at Natsu shocked at hearing that a kid killed a dragon.

Natsu then began talking, "I am not bothered at hearing that he killed a dragon, but I am bothered that he killed his Parent. The kids name is Sting and he is a Holy Dragon Slayer."

Gray asked where is the kid.

Natsu could only reply saying, "He is traveling around finding his own place. Just like I did."

Everyone just stayed quiet for a little bit thinking about how there is another dragon slayer. Natsu felt really comfortable laying in Erza's lap and was feeling a little sleepy. What completely knocked him out was Erza brushing Natsu's hair and Happy purring while sleeping on Natsu's chest.

Lucy looked at Natsu sleeping and thought that he was very cute and she was jealous of Erza. Erza was slightly blushing at Natsu as he slept on her lap. Gray was getting a little annoyed at the silence and asked Erza about the dark guild and the artifact.

Erza ended up telling them about how she heard about the dark guild and how they have one of the dark artifacts that Zeref used to use. The artifact was Lullaby.

Lucy shot up knowing about the artifact and told the group about the artifact causing death, because it is actually a demon not a weapon.

* * *

As they arrive at Clover they split up walking in different areas. Asking around trying to see if they can get any hints about this dark guild. Natsu was walking around with his hands behind his head, as the girls of this town started to follow him.

Happy who was on top of Natsu's head started speaking, "Hey Natsu, there are some ladies following us!"

Natsu turned around to face the ladies that Happy mentioned. "Yo!", Natsu said. The women looked at him and chuckled. Then a Brunette came out of the small crowd of women and introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Michelle Locksight and I was wondering if you are Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu smiled and said, "Yes, I am. How did you know?"

Michelle then replied, "Who wouldn't know our savior? You defeated that dark guild Eisenwald that was harassing the town."

Happy shouted, "Hey Natsu, that is the guild that we are going after! Did you already defeat them?"

Natsu then thought back and replied, "I guess I did, but I didn't know the name of the guild." He then looked over to Michelle and asked, "Hey Michelle what happened to the dark guilld?"

Michelle replied by saying, "Most of the weaker ones are in our town jail, but the Rune Knights took the tougher ones. However, their leader Erigor escaped."

Natsu chuckled saying, "Oh, that is good. Could you take me to the jail? I want to talk to them."

Michelle replied with a smile and said, "Of course, we will do anything for you."Natsu sweat dropped.

Michelle started asking Natsu about his relationship status. Natsu only told her that he is not taken. Michelle immediately asked Natsu if he would go out with her on a date.

Natsu avoided the question by telling her that he is on a mission right now.

Michelle had a crush on Natsu like the other women in the town. Natsu saved the women from the pillaging and being raped from the dark guild Eisenwald.

Once they arrived at the jail, Natsu told Happy to get the rest of the team to come here.

Happy said, "Aye, Sir!" and flew away.

Michelle chuckled at the cute flying cat.

Natsu then walked up to the jail cell and grabbed the closest guy to the jail bars. "Where is Erigor and what is he doing!?"

The dark guild member was barely speaking english while he was crying being held in Natsu's grip. The man the guild feared the most since last week.

* * *

**Flashback**

Natsu was wearing his black traveling cloak with his hood on as he was walking into Clover as it was quiet in the town because it was midnight. Natsu walked into the only noisy place in town, the Inn. The Inn was very rowdy with men harassing women and fights starting around with threats of killing each other and the staff were going around. Natsu sat down at the bar with his face covered from the hood he wore.

As Natsu sat down one of the dark guild members said that it was his seat. So Natsu being the gentleman he is sat on the next seat that was open. The same guy told him that it was his seat also. Natsu got up annoyed and sat on the next open seat. When the man came again and tapped Natsu's shoulder he snapped. Natsu threw his fist which hit the dark guild member's face and made him fly threw the wall.

Natsu sat back down again and ordered a beer. The dark guild members only made fun of their fellow member as he was knocked out. Everything was fine until one member started to try and rape the waitress that was putting up with a lot of sexual assault that day.

Natsu threw his beer bottle at the member and started the fight with the fifty plus guild members in the Inn. Natsu easily pummeled all of them with his extraordinary strength. Then Erigor walked in challenging Natsu. Natsu eagerly agreed and told him to meet him outside.

As they walk out into the street Natsu asked Erigor, "are you sure you want to do this? because I may completely burn you to a crisp on accident."

Erigor just laughed manniacly at Natsu's comment. "My winds will rip you apart."

Natsu just looked at him seriously, "as you wish" he said

Erigor starts casting **Wind Wall** around himself and Natsu. Natsu just stayed still waiting and giving Erigor a chance.

Erigor then strikes with **Storm** **Speed** as the waves of bladed wind fly towards Natsu. Natsu simply jumped back and dodged the attack.

This repeated several times until Erigor became mad and cast **Storm Bringer** which started to suffocate Natsu.

Natsu simply thought with all the wind around from the **wind wall** and the **storm bringer**, that it would bring massive amounts of damage to the city. Natsu decided to use minimum damage where it will only damage this city block.

With Natsu lighting the storm on fire from his powering up, the tornado form turned into a blazing tornado which sucked in Erigor.

Erigor was shouting because of the pain from the fire and when the tornado of fire dispersed, he fell from to the ground hard.

Natsu simply looked at the unconscious man and started to continue his journey to Fairy Tail not wanting to pay for the damages around this city block.

The town's civilians looked at Natsu with awe as he just defeated an entire dark guild. They then looked over at the unconscious dark guild members and started to arrest them.

As they arrested the guild members they wondered where the strange man was going and will they see him again.

**Flashback Ended**

* * *

The dark guild member quickly told Natsu that Erigor is heading over to where the Legal Guild Masters are meeting. Mentioning that Erigor is planning on using the demon Lullaby against them.

Natsu quickly slammed the man into the bars and then said, "Thanks"

Natsu was walking out of the building and asked if Michelle could tell the others that he is heading to the Guild Master's meeting.

Michelle just responded with a nod, and quickly kissed his cheek saying, "Thank you Natsu for saving me, and all of us"

Natsu just looked at her confused and then said, "No problem waitress" He then ran out of the building.

An hour goes by as Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy arrive back.

Michelle quickly told the group that dark guild Eisenhower has already been taken care of by Natsu last week. However the leader did escape and is heading to the Guild Master's meeting with lullaby, and that is where Natsu is going.

Erza was fuming at how Natsu never told them that he already destroyed the guild. Lucy was giddy at how Natsu is a hero for saving this town. Lucy also noticed that Michelle blushed every time she mentioned Natsu. Gray then mentioned, "Well we better go after that flame brain or else he will get lost again and show up in three years."

The group then ran out of the building and rented a magic powered vehicle that will help the group catch up to Natsu.

* * *

Makarov was at the Guild Master's meeting talking to the leaders of Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus. Bob was talking to Makarov about the beauties he has in Fairy Tail. Makarov was even starting to brag about his newest member Lucy and her large breasts. Goldmine then walked up to Makarov telling him that with all his beauties he wont have a chance with the magic council coming for him, because of all the destruction the guild causes.

Makarov cheerfully laughed at Goldmine and said, "speaking of destruction, One of my children returned to the guild."

Bob asked questiongly, "Oh? Was it Gildarts with his crash magic"

Makarov just laughed, "I wish, at least he knows how to keep destruction to a minimum if he puts his mind to it. Although, this child could have truly changed in the past three years."

Goldmine asked, "Than who is it?"

Makarov just laughed again, "It's Natsu, back from the dead."

Goldmine and Bob were happy for Makarov to have a member turn out to be alive and not dead.

Then a pigeon flew in and a lacrima message was dropped off. Makarov opened it and Mirajane popped out. "Oh Bob, Its one of my beauties." Makarov said

Mirajane, "Oh, how are you master? I just wanted to tell you that Gray, Erza, and Lucy teamed up with Natsu and are going after a Dark Guild, Bye!"

Goldmine just chuckled, "I guess my prediction will come true" Makarov's sweat dropped

* * *

As nightfall comes around Makarov was looking down at the valley from the tree he was on.

Erigor was now flying in the air over the valley and was starting to play the flute to release Lullaby. When all of a sudden he could hear from a distance **Fire Dragon's Roar**. Within seconds he saw a huge fire blast that lit up the sky.

Erigor started falling from the sky fading in and out of consciousness, and when he opened his eyes up he saw the large man with flames in his hand smash him down faster towards the ground while in the air. Hitting the ground with rapid speed.

As Erigor was struggling to get up he saw Natsu and was already willing to give up just to not face this man.

Natsu spoke with a pissed off look, "Where is Lullaby?"

Erigor already realized he shouldn't play around, he told him he dropped it when he started to fall.

Makarov noticed the flames in the sky and went over to the source. He soon realized that it was Natsu. "Natsu, what are you doing here?" the man replied.

Before Natsu could reply, a car full of people came from out of the sky and landed next to them both.

Makarov then asked, "What are all of you doing here?"

Erza quickly answered the man, "Sorry Master, we were chasing after Erigor since Natsu apparently destroyed his guild. But what is more important is how Natsu caught Erigor before using Lullaby."

Makarov was shocked at hearing Lullaby and quickly asked, "where is the flute?"

Natsu simply replied, "It fell down somewhere around here."

Unfortunately for the group the flute fell and broke half a mile from them.

Lullaby was being resurrected. Everyone watched in fear as the demon was becoming more massive. All of the Guild Masters were out and watched in fear at seeing the demon.

Master Makarov was about to tell his children to stay back, because he will fight it with his Titan Magic, but Erza interrupted saying that it is there job to take down Lullaby.

Erza **requipped heavens wheel armor** and attacked with her sword slashing Lullaby's arm off. Gray used **Ice Make Cannon** and fired it towards lullaby making holes in the demon. Lucy and Makarov just watched in awe.

However the damage that was done on Lullaby was ineffective due to it regenerating. Lullaby then fired for the first time a shock wave towards the small army of rune knights coming to fight, which caused a small mountain to be destroyed. Then Lullaby focused on the group of Mages.

As Lullaby fired the attack towards the mages, everyone looked in fear as they believed they would have died. However a man stood in front of them and breathed in a massive amount of air. His chest and lungs filled up and his cheeks were puffed up. Then he let out large roar of fire causing Lullaby's attack to be slightly over powered by Natsu's.

The shockwave made it hard for everyone to see. Lucy managed to call Virgo to dig a hole which everyone was in except for Natsu. (Virgo was attained from a quest that Happy and Gray did before meeting Lucy. The key was useless to Gray so he gave it to Lucy.)

Natsu then ran to Lullaby hitting the demon in the chest over and over again with his **Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon**. Lullaby was screeching in pain which caused a horrific pain in everyone's ears. Lullaby then swung at Natsu which slammed him into the ground ripping his shirt and causing slight scratches on his upper torso. Natsu got up and yelled out, "It's time to end this"

Natsu ran forward covered in flames and let out one of his stronger attacks in his arsenal **Hidden Dragon Technique of the Flame Dragon, Crimson Lotus**! It caused an enormous explosion within the area. Causing the sky to light up, making it seem like it was still day time when it was actually night time.

The Guild Masters and Fairy Tail members walked towards Natsu in shock and awe at how strong he by causing such an explosion and defeating Lullaby. Lucy looked at Natsu amazed that he was strong enough to defeat a demon by himself. Erza just looked at Natsu and stared at his muscular upper body. But she was also worried about how he received such large scars. The small scratches on his chest made slight blood fall down every curve in his abs.

Erza ran up to Natsu and hit him on the head, which in turn hurt her hand. "Why didn't you let us help?" Erza said.

Natsu just chuckled and said, "I never said anything about staying back, I just continued attacking by myself because you guys seemed to have stopped."

Erza then realized that he is telling the truth. She was just so zoned out seeing Natsu fighting with such power that she just didn't help out.

Erza just replied, "Im sorry, I just got so wrapped up at watching you fight that I thought you wanted us to stay back." while blushing

Natsu just chuckled saying, "It's ok, No one got hurt!"

* * *

Goldmine and the rest of the guild masters looked at Makarov pissed off that the Guild Master's hall is destroyed.

Makarov quickly noticed this and told his children to run.

The Guild Masters started chasing the Fairy Tail members.

Goldmine mentioned to Bob that if the Magic Council does not eventually get Makarov then we will!

Bob replied by giggling, "Oh, so harsh."

As they were all running back to Magnolia, Natsu was laughing from pure joy of being back in Fairy Tail the entire way back.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this, I realize I am not that great at fight scenarios. However, I will have better fight scenes if the future. For those of you who want to know, I do not have a plot. I am completely winging it. However I do know this. Natsu is not as powerful as Gildarts it will be explained in a few chapters. I made these fights simple since Natsu in the manga/anime was at his weakest and defeated these guys. Now he is stronger. Some people have suggested that I add other girls in the harem. I will however tell you, I will but further along in the story. I appreciate reviews, they actually remind me to write something. So if you want me to publish something faster then send a review. I however will not be as active as I have these past 3 days. If you want to know just read my author notes in chapter 2. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HIRO MASHIMA OWNS ALL RIGHTS TO FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy along with Master Makarov and Natsu finally reached the outskirts of Magnolia.

Makarov decided to bring up Acnologia, "Natsu, How strong are you? You must be strong enough to have survived against The Dragon of the Apocalypse. You even said that you saved Gildarts."

Natsu looked down at Master Makarov with a frown and replied, "I am strong enough to fight Acnologia and survive, but not even near strong enough to slay that damn dragon. Acnologia is super strong, every time I faced him I would face near death at the amount of damage I would take. You noticed all those scars across my chest?" Everyone Nodded

"They were all from him." Natsu then sighed, "Though I believe Igneel may be equally strong or even stronger, but I need to get stronger so I know that Igneel will acknowledge me. I saved Gildarts because with all of his might he cannot do any damage to a Acnologia nor any other dragon. It takes a dragon slayer to do damage or even kill a dragon. Though, Gildarts is still on an entirely different level than me!"

Makarov just nodded understanding. "But how much have you grown in power?"

Erza felt like she was tearing up after hearing how Natsu almost died multiple times alone while fighting the Black Dragon. Erza decided to speak up, "Master, how about we just test how much Natsu power has grown?"

Makarov nodded in agreement.

Erza then asked, "Natsu! Fight me tomorrow will you?"

Natsu chuckled, "So you guys really want to see how much stronger I have become? Fine, I accept your challenge Erza!"

Lucy had tears in her eyes at hearing Natsu's story about battling Acnologia and almost dyeing in battle. Then she was really upset at hearing her new friends were going to fight. "Your not really going to fight are you?!" as tears fell down on her eyes.

"Yeah, why not Lucy?" He the turned to look at her "Hey Lucy, why are you crying?" Natsu said

Lucy just shook her head and wiped her tears, "I-I just don't like to see fighting amongst friends."

Natsu just chuckled at Lucy and wiped one of her tears, "Luce, this is how Fairy Tail members form stronger bonds with each other, there are other ways to form strong bonds, but for some of us it is the best way. I see that I would never fight you, because you form bonds through your heart, not through your fist."

Lucy cheered up and blushed as Natsu wiped a few of her tears. She then nodded in understanding.

Erza commented to Lucy, "Don't worry Lucy, I wont hurt Natsu to much."

Natsu only chuckled at Erza and said, "We will see"

Gray then commented, "Besides Lucy, you will get pumped up and become more familiar with our family by watching the fights."

Lucy nodded, but does not want to see the violence between the woman she looks up to and the sexy man that she believes is her true love.

Master Makarov chuckled and said, "Don't worry Lucy, we could just have a mud wrestling pit that you and Mira can go through to form a bigger bond." Makarov was blushing red imagining Mira and Lucy in bikinis wrestling in mud.

Natsu and Gray looked up at the Master's day dream bubble and started to get nose bleeds. Erza started picturing herself in a bikini wrestling with Lucy and Mirajane since she already wrestles with Mira late at night at their home.

Lucy was only mad and blushing as she slapped Master Makarov and then fast walked in front of the group back to the guild.

* * *

"We're Back!" Natsu shouted busting in the doors.

Everyone cheered and started asking how the mission went and what went on. They received all the answers they wanted from hearing the story told by Happy and Gray.

Natsu walked up to the bar and happily asked for a beer and some Flaming Ramen. Mira quickly replied, "Ok Natsu, it will be ready in just a minute."

Erza walked up and asked Mira for a strawberry cheese cake.

Mira happily chirped up and said, "Ok Erza, but don't eat to much, because I made supper and a whole Cheese Cake for dessert."

Erza just nodded, respecting her room mate.

"Wow, Mira cooks for you Erza?" Natsu asked

Erza simply replied, "Oh, well Mira lives with me at Fairy Hills and she does the cooking."

Natsu looked at Erza, "What happened to Elfman? Wait, is that where Happy lives also? I thought he was just switching houses from when you both switch missions."

Erza just shook her head, "Elfman still lives at the old house. and Happy does live with the both of us since you left."

"Hey Mira, why did you move in with Erza?", Natsu asked

Mira just smiled and handed Erza and Natsu their food. "I just could not sleep that well in my bed, and Erza's has extra cushioning in her mattress."

The whole guild froze at hearing that Mirajane and Erza sleep in the same bed. Everyone thought they sleep in different rooms in Erza's apartment.

"You should try the bed out sometime Natsu, it's large enough for all three of us." Mira said. Erza looked at her blushing at the invite of Natsu to their bed and trying to see Natsu's response at the open invitation."

Cana just spit out her beer at how those two women just got ahead of her in attaining a relationship with Natsu.

"Oh, I actually do need a place to sleep thanks Mira!" Natsu said without thinking, but after a few seconds he soon realized what he just said and the possibilities that could happen.

Cana once again spit out her beer. So did the entire guild matter of fact. Erza was now choking or her cheese cake. Lucy was just so angry that she did not think of inviting Natsu to stay at her place while his house is being rebuilt.

"On second thought, I think I should sleep somewhere else since Erza could sabotage our fight by keeping me up or hitting me while I sleep.", Natsu lied, only because he does not want to make a one night stand, instead he wants a relationship with a woman.

Erza and Mira looked down in disappointment as they were not able to get there chance to seduce Natsu.

Erza asked, "What happened to your home Natsu?"

Natsu started chuckling and told the guild that he blew up his house because of all the dust that was around the house.

Cana quickly took the leap at inviting Natsu to stay with her since she wasn't going to fight Natsu tomorrow. Cana grabbed Natsu's arm and pressed it against her breasts, and then got close to Natsu and started speaking in Natsu's ear, "Hey Natsu, You can stay with me since your home is burnt down."

Natsu had shivers down his spine thinking about how he could sleep with another one of the beautiful women in the guild.

Everyone spit out their drinks at hearing how Natsu was once again invited into the bed of one of Fairy Tails beauties.

"Sorry Cana, I would, but I don't want to wake up finding out that I was not welcomed because you were drunk." Natsu lied again

Cana was just to mad at the comment that she just stopped drinking and walked away fuming in anger.

Natsu finally just told everyone that he will camp out by his house.

Every guy in the guild was either jealous of Natsu or angry at him for not accepting the invite to one of the beauties.

Elfman was glad that Natsu did not go and sleep with his sister. So he decided to invite him to stay in Lisanna's and Mirajane's old bed.

"Hey Natsu, Mirajane is no longer using her bed at the house if you want to stay there." Elfman asked.

"Oh hey, thats not a bad idea Elfman!" Natsu replied. "I might haft to take you up on that offer."

Elfman just sighed, "It would be unmanly of me if I didn't be man enough to invite you!"

"Thanks!" Natsu replied

Natsu quickly finished his meal before any of the women could hassle him. Natsu got up from the bar stool and stretched causing him to naturally flex. In turn caused the women around him to blush and stare.

"Thanks Mira! It was really good." Natsu told her. "Im going off to the library if you guys need me."

Everyone looked at Natsu strangely as he said that he is going to the library.

Mira replied, "Wow Natsu, you really have changed. You are going to the library."

Natsu chuckled while brushing the back of his head, "Ha, I guess I have, but you really have changed Mira, You have such a bright smile now and your not so gloomy and dark anymore."

Mirajane just smiled, "Oh, I have not noticed Natsu!"

Natsu just left her alone noticing a small change in her voice feeling uncomfortable.

* * *

The only reason Natsu was in the library was to create blue prints for his house. When he was a kid he created blue prints for his old house. Somehow though, with his lack of knowledge of building homes, he was still able to manage to build a house that would last as long as it did.

The second time he was in the library was with Lisanna when they were planning to build a home. Unfortunately they did not agree on the blue prints and went with the natural way to build a home to heat up a supposed Dragon egg.

Natsu opened up the Architecture book and Lisanna's picture and blue prints fell out. It was from when they were fifteen and Lisanna was talking about her dream home with supposedly a future pink haired man and filled with at least nine kids. That was her dream.

Natsu just looked at the blue prints and decided that he will use it since they are so well written. He then looked at the photo and smiled. It was Lisanna holding Happy in her arms while standing close to Natsu under the cherry blossom tree. Natsu simply smiled and got up and took the blue prints and picture and walked out of the library.

* * *

Natsu walked up to the bar again and was trying to talk to Mira again, but she was busy. So he left the picture at the bar and walked out of the guild with his blue prints.

Lucy walked up to the counter and saw the picture. She looked over to Mirajane and asked her, "Hey Mira, who is this girl standing next to Natsu?"

Mira looked over at the picture and started to have tears in her eyes, but stayed strong and answered Lucy's question. "She was my sister. Her name was Lisanna and she was deeply in love with Natsu."

Lucy did not want to bother Mirajane about the details on what happened to Lisanna seeing that she was hurting, but Mira opened up about what happened to her.

After Lucy heard about how Lisanna died and how Mirajane blamed herself, and Elfman blamed himself. That they both feel like they betrayed Natsu, because they did not let him go on the mission.

"The whole reason why Natsu left us for three years was because of my failure as a big sister to protect my family." Mira told Lucy "Natsu and Lisanna did have a strong bond towards each other, they were practically a married couple. Lisanna was the mom and Natsu was the dad of Happy. I was even jealous of her having such a relationship with Natsu. But of course they never made it official either. In my heart though, I truly believed that they would have ended up together eventually." Mirajane commented

Lucy stared and started to cry at the sad story. She eventually got up and jumped over the bar hugging Mirajane, which in turn broke Mirajane's calm exterior and caused her to break down and cry alongside her.

* * *

Natsu began planting the stakes around the area where he was going to build his new home/ Lisanna's dream home. The house is going to be very large and will take some time to build. Natsu also realizes that he cant just build his house out of the materials around in the Woods. This time he is going to need to buy a few supplies. This time he will need to be a craftsman. But he would need joules for that and he does not have that much.

"I guess I need to go on a high paying mission." Natsu muttered to himself. "I'll go and check out the board tomorrow after I beat Erza."

As night fell, Natsu went to Elfman's house to stay there for a night.

Elfman, "Hey Natsu, real men have their own homes!"

Natsu chuckled at Elfman's comment and reply with a witty remark, "Then how come Mira was the one to pay for this house."

Elfman was a little riled up and just told Natsu to shut up and went to his room.

Natsu just started laughing out of the burned Elfman.

Once Natsu was done he went into Lisanna's and Mira's old bed.

Natsu thought that the bed was very comfortable and that Mira was just crazy for leaving this bed to go into Erza's.

As Natsu fell asleep he started dreaming about Lisanna and their childhood. One little flashback kept on replaying in his dream, "Natsu, promise me that you will find me if I ever get lost." a child like Lisanna kept on saying.

Natsu woke up sweating and decided that this in not a good place to stay.

* * *

Natsu was walking the streets of Magnolia looking around at all the lights until he ran into the top drunk of the guild, Cana. Cana just realized she ran into someone and then turned to look up at the Man. She soon realized that it was Natsu and she was blushing at how close she was to Natsu as she placed her hand on his abs.

She started to yell, "Hey! I thought you were staying at Elfman's!"

Natsu was sweating bullets as he was trying to explain, "Y-yeah I was, but I just felt a little weird sleeping in Lisanna's old bed."

Cana just looked at Natsu and smirked. She quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him to her house, "Don't worry Natsu, you can stay with me. There are no bad dreams in my bed!"

Natsu was dragged the entire way to Cana's bed room. Natsu just made a comment, "I'll sleep on the floor, thanks Cana for letting me stay here."

Cana just grabbed his hand and led him to her bed saying, "Don't worry Natsu, its just a sleep over. If you sleep with your clothes off. I don't mind. I do that sometimes too."

Natsu had a blush from what Cana said. Cana started speaking again, "Besides its just sleeping, its not like we are going to do something."

Natsu finally gave in and went under the covers. Cana simply just took her cargo shorts off and slipped into the bed next to Natsu only wearing her Bikini top and bottom.

"Natsu! don't tell me you sleep with your clothes on." Cana said

"I do at the moment." Natsu said with a smile.

"Fine then, just get comfortable." She said and then snuggled in close to Natsu as she grabbed his arm and pulled it around her.

She quickly said, "It is cold, and you are warm. So don't think anything about it."

Natsu replied shock about what she is doing, "But its 80 degrees in here."

Cana quickly shot back, "Shut up and go to sleep"

Natsu just left it alone and quickly complied, because he is going to need sleep for the fight tomorrow.

* * *

As Natsu woke up he noticed that his chest was heavy. When Natsu looked down at his torso he saw Cana laying on top of him with her bikini top missing. He soon realized that he is only wearing his boxers.

Natsu shot up making Cana fall off of him. "Cana what happened to my clothes and why don't you have your bikini on!?"

Cana was just wiping her eyes and replied, "Oh Natsu, you don't remember? You took your clothes off and started groping my boobs and broke my bikini!"

Natsu immediately felt guilty and bowed for forgiveness.

Cana just smirked and thought that Natsu is too trustworthy, even though he is a lot smarter these days.

"Don't worry Natsu, I forgive you. But lets just keep this our little secret." Cana said.

Natsu nodded, and just blushed staring at Cana's breast.

Cana saw what Natsu was staring at and decided to use it to her advantage. "Oh Natsu, now that you are awake do you want to finish what you were doing to me?"

Natsu could only blush and started stuttering while walking out of the room with his clothes, "I-I would, but I didn't do it intentionally, and I need to go get ready for my fight with Erza.." Natsu quickly ran out of the room.

Cana smirked, "Damn, I thought I had him. If I just could have gotten rid of his boxers while he was sleeping. I could have maybe forced him to make love to me."

"Oh well, at least I am further along with Natsu than anybody else." Cana thought

Natsu quickly got dress in the other room and heard what Cana said twith his excellent hearing as a Dragon Slayer.

He only smirked at her comment and pondered about having a relationship with her. He then left the building walking around Magnolia before the fight.

* * *

Lucy was writing her book when Gray approached out of no where with clothes. "Gray! Don't come into my house and strip!"

"Wait Lucy! You got it all wrong, I was wearing no clothes before I came here." Gray said proudly.

"That's even worst! Besides why did you come here?" Lucy retorted

Gray replied, "You really did forget then. Lucy and Natsu fight today."

"I don't really want to watch them fight." Lucy commented

"Come on Lucy, you will understand how Fairy Tail forms bonds once you are there." Gray said while grabbing her hand and leading her to the guild

Lucy and Gray arrived at the guild seeing everyone outside in the street. Lucy was amazed to see everyone was cheering and how calm Erza is.

Mirajane began to wonder where Natsu was, since she knows that Natsu will never miss a fight. "Hey Elfman, where is Natsu? He didn't come with you to the guild?" Mira asked.

Elfman shrugged and replied, "Sorry Nee-chan I actually heard Natsu leave the house only an hour after he arrived and stayed in your bed."

Mirajane was puzzled by this.

Cana interrupted and said, "Oh, well Natsu slept with me actually. He left this morning to get ready to fight." while having a large smirk on her face.

Mirajane was even more confused and only smiled back at Cana.

Lucy was red in the face from the perverted thoughts of what Natsu and Cana did while sharing a bed.

Erza heard this and was infuriated. She now has the anger to fight Natsu with full strength.

Gray cutted in on the questions, "I bet Natsu already headed for the hills knowing that Erza would kick hit butt."

Natsu proved Gray wrong by shouting back from the distance, "No Ice-Princess, I am actually on time and I do not fear Erza as an opponent. Unlike you, Gray."

Natsu stood in front of Erza and asked, "Hey Erza I hope you are ready to be beaten by me."

Erza just retorted, "We will see Natsu."

Erza then **Requipped** her **Flame Empress Armor**.

The crowd shouted that it will be unfair, and that Erza is going to destroy Natsu now. Bets were changing to Erza's victory. While Cana's bet remained the same. She was betting Natsu would win.

Makarov walked in between Erza and Natsu, about to start the match.

Makarov's arm raised and then he shouted, "Begin" as Makarov's arm flew down.

Natsu rushed to Erza with lightning speed as he appeared right in front of Erza giving her a upper cut with fist in flames sending her flying up in the air.

Once Erza was sent flying in the air Natsu used **Fire Dragon's Roar** causing a wave of fire light up the sky.

Erza could be seen slashing the fire in half and aiming straight down with her sword striking with intense speed at Natsu, Natsu took the small attack and backed off.

Soon Natsu rushed forward with I**ron Fist of the Fire Dragon** hitting the woman as much as he could. Natsu was soon pushed back by Erza's sword lunges. She used her free hand to hit Natsu making him go fly in the air. She soon appeared behind him.

Natsu spoke, "That was a mistake Erza" he soon turned around letting out another ferocious dragons roar."

Natsu had landed on the ground and looked up to see where Erza was. Once again she was falling but pointing her blade at Natsu. Natsu quickly grabbed the blade as Erza was on the other end. Erza looked down wide eyed.

Natsu made a simple comment, "It is over Erza/"

Erza looked at Natsu with a grudge saying, "I don't see how" Within seconds here Flame Empress armor was shattering. She quickly looked at Natsu asking how.

Natsu just simply replied saying, "Nothing in the world is hotter than a flame dragon. Not even an Empresses armor."

Before Erza could switch armor to finish the fight a messenger appeared from the dragon council saying that Erza Scarlett is under arrest for destruction of property.

* * *

Erza went with the messenger quietly as Natsu protested.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Hey guys and gals! I hope you like this chapter, I'm sure there are grammar mistakes. I will catch them in due time. Please review as I get reminded to type something when I have free time. I just thought up a plot, so I think this story will get good pretty quick instead of this stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Erza was standing trial in front of the magic council.

The trial was just a hearing, and only called for because the council needs to show some type of force when a Guild Master's Hall is destroyed and the previous destructions that the guild has caused, but Fairy Tail has never had to face the repercussions. Erza was chosen to be on trial due to her name spread out through the land as the strongest female mage of fairy tail.

"What do you have to say for yourself Titania?" Org asked

Erza was about to speak when an explosion went off blowing up the wall.

Natsu slowly walked in and spoke, "If you are going to arrest someone then arrest the right person."

Org replied in anger, "How dare you have the audacity to not only disrupt this trial, but to recklessly destroy a building of the Magic Council! State your name!?"

Natsu smirked at Org, "I'm Natsu Dragneel of fairy tail! I caused the destruction of the Guild Master's hall!"

Orga was steaming at Natsu's smirk. Yajima was glad to know that Natsu, one of Makarov's children is alive and well. Ultear and Siegrain both chuckled at the man as he interrupted a hearing while Natsu treated the hearing as a Murder trial.

Ogra was infuriated and ordered for both Erza and Natsu to be locked up by the guards.

Erza responded, "Sorry for this stupidity, and thank you for the hearing."

* * *

Natsu and Erza were now locked up inside the jail cell. They were sitting back to back of each other.

Erza spoke up, "Natsu, you do know that it was just a hearing."

Natsu began to chuckle at Erza, "I know"

Erza was shocked and asked, "Why did you barge in then?"

Natsu only sighed, "I'm not going to let someone close to me take the fault of my actions."

Erza was blushing and the jail cell was quiet until she spoke up, "Natsu, why did you leave the guild for so long? It just doesn't make sense to chase a dragon that would only try to kill you?"

Natsu giggled a little, "Erza, I understand it seems stupid, but how can I face Igneel if I cant even prove that I am strong enough to be his son? I'm certain that once I get strong enough, I will be able to see my father again."

Erza only asked puzzled, "Is Igneel really so strong that you need to fight Acnologia to prove your worth?"

Natsu chuckled and said, "Yep" with a large toothy grin. "Igneel is King of the Fire Dragons"

Erza widened her eyes, "So Igneel must be Incredibly strong even for dragon standards."

Natsu turned and looked at her and replied, "Yep"

Erza turned her body and looked toward him, "We all truly missed you, you know."

Natsu looked at her seriously, and simply replied, "I know, I'm sorry."

Erza then started to blush as she said, "I really missed you Natsu. I wish that you took me with you. Maybe I could have helped you defeat Acnologia." Erza began to start having tears in her eyes "Maybe I could have even saved you from being hurt by that dragon so many times."

Natsu looked at her a slowly smiled, "If you did go with me and got hurt or even died, I would have never be able to live with myself."

Erza had blurry eyes from her tears and looked up into Natsu's with a big blush on her face.

Natsu was wiping her tears from her eyes when suddenly Erza's lips were locked on his. The kiss lasted a while as Natsu froze in shock and then returned it. Erza eventually broke apart.

"I'm sorry Natsu, It's just I had these feelings for you bottled up for so long, and I have never been alone with you to tell you. My body just took over. I understand if you don't feel the same."

Natsu was about to reply when a man approaching from down the hall was clapping. As the man approached Natsu noticed that Erza tensed up seeing him.

Siegrain was laughing, "The Great Titania was going to give up her dream of saving her friends from the fierce tower that destroyed her childhood, to go on a journey hunting dragons that are long extinct with a nameless nobody from fairy tail."

Natsu could see that Erza was shaken up by that man's words.

Natsu got up and walked to the bars of the jail cell. He met the man face to face. "I don't care if you are with the magic council, I will destroy you if you ever hurt her."

Siegrain chuckled, "Do you honestly believe that someone who is not even an S-class mage in his guild could defeat one the ten wizard saints."

Natsu had a sly smile on his face, "You look like a smart guy, so I would think that you would understand that the ten wizard saints are not even the strongest mages. The strongest mages are those who stand up for what they believe in and protect what they love."

Siegrain just scoffed, "What a complete fool" He then walked away from the holding cell.

Natsu sat back down next to Erza and looked at her. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Erza just took a glimpse at him and said, "No, but thank you for standing up for me."

Natsu just lied down and looked up at the ceiling.

Erza then spoke up, "Natsu, lay your head down on my lap. You will be more comfortable."

Natsu simply did what she asked. He soon started to fall asleep as Erza began to brush his hair.

* * *

Natsu slammed open the doors and announced to the guild, "We're Back!"

Everyone looked towards Natsu and Erza happy to see that they are back.

Makarov simply asked, "Well how did it go?"

Erza replied to the Master, "I would have been back sooner since it was a hearing, but Natsu had to show up."

Makarov chuckled, "Natsu is one that will not just wait around for some trial that involves his friends."

Erza just nodded in understanding.

Natsu then waved at everybody in the room and yelled out. "I'm headed out, I gotta go try to build my house."

All the girls in the room said, "aww, but you just got back."

Natsu just chuckled and walked out.

Erza then walked up to the bar where Lucy, Mirajane, and Cana were hanging out.

Mirajane spoke up to Erza, "So how was it to be saved by Natsu?"

Erza simply replied, "Well, he didn't really save me. He actually got me thrown into jail for a day. Although, I did get to kiss him while we were alone."

Cana was choking on her beer. Lucy was losing hope in becoming Natsu's girlfriend. Then Lucy decided that she needed to act fast.

Mirajane looked up at Erza and told her, "Tell me more later on tonight Erza."

Erza simply nodded at her roommate.

* * *

Natsu was cutting down trees and carrying them towards the ashes of his old house.

After several hours of gathering wood to build the foundation. He knew he needed to buy tools and other supplies, but with his small budget he needed to return to the guild for a mission for money.

* * *

Mystogan walked into the guild as he cast a strong sleep spell. Everyone was passed out when he began to show Master Makarov his mission.

Mystogan soon turned around with the Master's approval when Natsu appeared in front of him. Mystogan was shocked that Natsu was standing and not knocked out.

Natsu said with a very drowsy sound in his voice, "Yo Mystogan, why don't you show your face."

Mystogan only replied with a chuckle, "I'll tell you some day Natsu. You have really gotten stronger. See you later." He soon walked out of the guild and within seconds Natsu was fully reenergized. The rest of the guild was waking up complaining about Mystogan always doing that.

Lucy asked Erza what just happened.

Erza began to explain that Mystogan is one of the top wizards in the guild.

Levy popped in, "No one has even seen Mystogan except for the Master of course."

Laxus cuts in, "Thats not true, I have seen Mystogan."

Erza looked over at Laxus, "I didn't know that you were here Laxus."

Laxus chuckled, "I pop in from time to time."

Lucy asked who Laxus is.

Erza simply told her, "Laxus is another one of the S-class mages. Both Mystogan and Laxus are considered to be the strongest in the guild."

Laxus quickly cutted in, "No, I am the strongest in Fairy Tail."

Erza cutted in on Laxus, "We don't know who is stronger Laxus, you and Mystogan have never fought. Plus there is Natsu. Natsu has even beaten me."

Laxus was silent for a minute before he spoke, "Natsu, you truly have gotten stronger. You were even able to stay awake when Mystogan was here."

Everyone in the guild did not realize Natsu was here. They were very shocked at hearing how Natsu was awake and saw Mystogan.

"But defeating Erza is nothing compared to me." Laxus said

Erza was easily angered, "What was that Laxus? If you want to fight than say so?"

Laxus was laughing at Erza, "It would be a waste of time."

Erza tightened her fist in pure anger.

Natsu was just sitting at the table with his arms crossed, "Laxus! Don't get to cocky. It will be your downfall."

Laxus quickly retorted, "Like I will ever take advice from someone that runs away every time he is sad over someone passing away."

Mirajane broke a glass in her hands causing her to bleed. Makarov saw this and decided to keep the peace.

Makarov, "Laxus, that is enough."

Laxus simply walked back into the second floor out of sight.

Happy flew by a steaming Natsu and was about to say something when Natsu spoke up.

Natsu said, "Happy go steal one of the missions on the top floor, and keep it a secret." Natsu was soon seen by everyone leaving the guild.

Lucy and Erza walked over to Mira to help her with her hand and clean up the glass.

"Are you ok, Mira?", Lucy asked

"I am, but I'm more worried about Natsu." she replied

Erza and Lucy nodded their head in agreement.

* * *

Happy finally arrived at the burnt down house he used to call home.

Natsu spoke up to Happy, "What kind of mission did you get?"

Happily simply replied, "I don't know, I just grabbed one."

Natsu smirked at his partner and grabbed the mission poster.

"Hmm, I might bring along Lucy if this is the reward." Natsu said to Happy

"But Lucy is just going to slow us down with her extra weight!" Happy simply commented

Natsu chuckled and replied to the cat, "Maybe so, but I can only take the jewels and Lucy could use the celestial keys."

"Ok, but Im not carrying her. She ways a ton!" Happy retorted

Natsu simply chuckled and went towards Lucy's apartment.

* * *

Lucy was walking out of her bathroom and thinking about Natsu as her future boyfriend. She soon saw a pink haired man and the evil cat called "Happy".

"Natsu! What are you doing here?" she was blushing red.

Natsu was laying on her bed reading her book that she was writing. "Oh, hey Luce. I came here to ask you something."

Lucy was going through all the possibilities that Natsu was going to ask her. Maybe he was going to ask her on a date, maybe even a mission. "Natsu, you need a place to stay? It's okay to stay here, we will need to share a bed, but I don't mind."

Natsu looked at her shocked. "That is not what I'm going to ask, but thanks!"

Lucy was already blushing red from asking him to stay at her place, "W-what is it then Natsu?"

"I wanted to know if you want to form a team with me?" Natsu simply asked

"A team? I thought you joined Erza and Gray's team."

Natsu was laughing very hard, "Like I would join brain freeze's team. I joined up to help Erza on one mission. I think I am going to form a team temporarily and I wanted to know if you wanted to join since I have a mission that might benefit you."

"What is it?" she asked

"It's and S class mission, but the jewels are worth it, plus there is a golden gate key that you can have." Natsu said to her nonchalantly.

"A Golden Gate Key! I'll go Natsu, but I'm nervous about going on a S-class mission. Wait a second, your not a S-class mage though!" Lucy stared at Natsu

"Oh, so you caught that. I am doing an S-class mission to test my abilities. Plus I kind of need a large amount of money to help build my house." Natsu explained.

"I guess ill still go." Lucy slummed down a bit

"Alright, we leave in a few hours. So get ready.", Natsu spoke

Lucy simply nodded her head.

Happy replied with an "Aye sir, Im going to pack a few things."

Natsu nodded and left Lucy's apartment.

Lucy got excited about going on a mission with Natsu.

* * *

Happy flew into Erza's apartment and began packing his small bag full of fish.

Happy soon heard Mirajane and Erza talking.

"Was the kiss amazing Erza?" Mirajane asked

Erza began to speak with glimmer in her eyes, "It was amazing, I just wished it was not interrupted by Siegrain. If it wasn't stopped I probably would have forced Natsu on the ground and take what I wanted from him." Erza began to have blushed as she thought of the possibilities with Natsu.

Mirajane chuckled, "Maybe I will get further with him and bring him back to our bed"

Erza then looked at Mirajane and smiled.

"It's strange how we have changed so much that we are even willing to share a man." Erza simply told Mirajane

Mirajane looked at Erza and told her, "It's not that strange. After all we have 'done' a lot of things with each other."

Erza just blushed at all the memories that were going through her head.

Mirajane soon saw a blue haired cat flying across the room and was nervous that Happy heard them and would say something about her and Erza's "CLOSE" relationship.

Erza saw Mirajane nervous all of a sudden and looked over her shoulder to see a flying cat. Erza quickly grabbed Happy and asked, "What did you hear!?"

"I heard everything, but I wont say anything I swear!" Happy said crying

Erza looked at the cat and told him, "I'm not so certain I can trust you Happy." Erza pulled out a kitchen knife and stabbed the counter next to Happy.

"I've already been keeping this secret, I hear Mira and you moan at night." Happy said while tears were coming down.

Erza and Mira blushed in embarrassment. Erza simply stared at Happy, "If you ever tell someone I will kill you."

Happy was starting to mumble uncontrollably while crying saying, "I wont I swear it, besides who will believe a cat."

Mirajane finally gave in and told Erza to let him go. She could not bear it anymore seeing Happy blubbering. After all she is Happy's Aunt.

Erza looked at Happy and asked, "so where are you going Happy?"

"Natsu, Lucy, and I are going on a mission." Happy quickly said in fear of Erza.

"Fine, but make sure that Natsu comes home and wont disappear." she simply said without thinking.

Happy said, "Aye Sir!" and flew out the building.

Erza and Mirajane looked at each other and giggled.

* * *

SMALL TiME SKIP!

* * *

Happy, Lucy, and Natsu were about to get onto a boat headed for Galuna Island when Gray stopped them.

Gray, "What do you think you are doing?"

Natsu, "None of your business Ice Pick."

Gray, "I know you are on an S-Class Mission and I am here to stop you."

Natsu retaliated, "Gray, you can try to stop us and be severely hurt, or you can join us and live a happy life."

Gray was ticked off at what Natsu had said, but he did realize that Natsu is much stronger than what he used to be.

"Fine, but I'm not going to take the punishment that Master is going to give." Gray spoke

Natsu, "I'll take the punishment, it is my mission after all."

Lucy, "What punishment?"

Gray and Natsu looked at Lucy and simply told her, "It's to awful to describe."

Lucy was scared of going on the mission now due to the new punishment she will face. Natsu dragged Lucy onto the small fisherman's boat as Gray and Happy were already seated."

* * *

Back at the guild Erza was looking at the S-Class request board.

"Weren't there three missions on the board yesterday?", Erza thought to herself. She knew Mystogan left with an average request. She saw Laxus laying on the couch on the second level near the request board. So that only leaves Gildarts because Mira cant use her full power.

"Hey master! Did Gildarts come back and take an S-Class request?" Erza asked

"No Erza, We would all know if Gildarts came back." Makarov simply replied

Laxus started chuckling, "If you are wondering where that other S-Class request went. I saw Happy take it."

Erza thought for a moment and immediately rushed out of the building heading towards Galuna Island after Natsu.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray were all shocked to see the people turned into demons.

The demons/people were requesting that they blow up the moon. Natsu knew that was impossible and thought that the moon was not the reason they were turned into demons.

Natsu began to question the demon/humans, "What all is on the island?"

The chief began to tell them that there is a temple on the island and they would not go there.

Natsu simply asked, "Why not go to the temple?"

The chief told Natsu that they do not go there due to his son, who died when he travelled out of their village.

Natsu looked over at Gray and told him that they are going to the temple. Gray simply nodded in compliance.

* * *

Erza had reached the docks and was looking for sailors. She soon saw that there were pirates that could take her to Galuna Island.

Erza spoke to the crew and asked/told them that they are going to take her to Galuna Island. The pirate crew simply told her, "We don't take orders from women"

Within seconds the entire pirate crew was beaten to a pulp.

As the pirate captain walked out he saw the scarlet haired woman and fell head over heels for her.

The pirate captain asked her, "So where do you want to go?"

Erza smiled and said, "To Galuna Island right away."

The pirate captain was blushing and immediately took orders from Erza.

* * *

At the temple Gray and Natsu found out the cause of the demon/humans. They found out Lyon was trying to resurrect Delioria. The monster that was sealed away in their Master's Ice Prism which sacrificed her life.

Lyon and Gray had began to fight on top of the temple. While Natsu was inside the temple looking at Deloria.

A small man approached Natsu and said, "So you are the powerful mage that I felt here."

Natsu looked at the old man and said, "I know that you are a woman. I can smell your perfume. What is more important however is why would someone try and resurrect a Demon that is already to weak to live more than five minutes?"

The old man simply smirked and transformed back into her true form, "Sexy and smart. What a catch you are. What do you mean that Deloria wont live that long if he is resurrected?"

Natsu looked at her again, "How about you tell me all that you know about the Ice Prism and Deloria, Ultear."

Ultear looked at Natsu shocked, "How do you know my name?"

Natsu simply sighed, "I barged strait into the magic council's trial on Erza. I read your name plate. Although, I should be asking why you are here helping revive a demon when you are with the magic council."

Ultear was lost with words, "I, I, I am here because..."

Natsu chuckled, "Don't worry I wont say anything, as long as you don't lie to me."

Ultear was blushing at Natsu's promise, "Why help me."

Natsu smirked and said, "The magic council is corrupt and it just further proves to me that people like you can enter into it."

Ultear sighed defeated, "Fine I will tell you all that you want, but you need to kiss me."

Natsu looked at her wide eyed at what she said. He than began to study her body and her figure looked amazing in the kimono she was wearing.

"Fine, but only one kiss and only after you tell me everything." Natsu said

Ultear smirked, "Deal"

"Where should I start. This Ice Shell was used to seal away Deloria. The one who used Ice Shell was Ur, and she gave away her life in order to use this magic. I believe she left behind two students Gray and Lyon. Since I am telling the truth here, Ur was my mother. I despise Gray and Lyon. My mother left me in a hospital clinic and didn't even bother to keep me. She took in Gray and Lyon and treated them like family instead. The reason why I am here is to destroy my mother's life work. To resurrect Deloria." Ultear began to have a tear in her eye.

Natsu looked at Ultear and said, "I don't think you have the full story yourself. I think that your mother loved you."

Ultear looked at Natsu harshly and said, "What do you know! You weren't there!"

Natsu gave up in defeat and said, "You're right I wasn't there. But why would you try to resurrect an evil demon just to get back at you're mother?"

Ultear scoffed, "It doesn't matter, I told you what you wanted now kiss me."

Natsu blushed at the demand. He slowly moved forward and made contact with Ultear's lips. Natsu planned on making it a short kiss, practically a peck. Yet, Ultear changed all of that.

When Natsu made contact with Ultear's lips. Ultear grabbed the back of Natsu's head and forced him to stay there as Ultear began to force her tongue into Natsu's mouth by banging her tongue on Natsu's lips. Natsu did not know what was going on but he let Ultear kiss him.

Ultear began to swirl her tongue around Natsu's and soon Natsu caught on. Natsu liked the feeling and forced his way around Ultear's mouth. Ultear began to moan out of pleasure and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Ultear soon broke apart the kiss, because she needed to breathe. Natsu smirked at her and said, "One Kiss delivered."

Ultear looked at him devilishly and said, "The deal was one kiss, but I want more."

Ultear leapt onto Natsu, knocking him down in the process. She then locked lips with Natsu and began to moan out of pleasure.

Natsu just that in his head, "I'll just play this one out and see where it goes."

* * *

Erza had arrived at Galuna Island making immediate contact with Lucy and Happy.

Erza spoke to Lucy about how much trouble she is in and was soon tied up along with Happy.

"Where is Natsu and Gray?" Erza had asked Lucy

Lucy with tears in her eyes replied, "They went to the temple, because Natsu believed it was the source causing the people to turn into demons."

Erza nodded and said, "Alright Im off to head to the temple."

As soon as Erza said that three people or two people and a dog showed up.

Yukia spoke up, "I'm sorry, but we cannot allow any more interference with our work at the temple."

Erza just looked at the short man and said, "It is best not to be in my way right now."

Sherry scoffed at Erza and said, "I will not allow anyone to interrupt Lyon's work for that is Love!"

Toby rushed forward at Erza and was about to attack, but Erza's fist slammed Toby into the ground unconscious.

Erza quickly reequipped her heavens wheel armor and slashed Sherry and Yukia making them fly in the air.

* * *

Erza was walking in the woods heading towards the temple when a flying Gray landed right in front of her.

Erza was still very annoyed, "Gray where is Natsu! It is time to head for the guild."

Gray quickly shot up and said, "There is no time for that Erza, Lyon is trying to revive Deloria!"

Erza looked at Gray and sighed, "Fine, but once we finish this mission you will come back to the guild and face punishment."

Gray simply nodded his head.

Erza and Gray entered the temple. Within a few minutes they met up with Lyon.

Gray spoke up, "Erza go on ahead, I will deal with Lyon. Go catch up to Natsu."

Erza quickly agreed and ran towards Natsu hoping that he is okay.

Lyon simply said, "You cant stop me now Gray. I only need a minute of the moon's rays to melt the Ice Shell."

"A minute is all I need", Gray retorted and charged at Lyon

* * *

Natsu was on top of Ultear sucking on one of her breasts and fingering her at the same time. She was completely naked while laying on her kimono using it as a mat.

Ultear was moaning loudly as she was being pleasured. She couldn't even open her eyes. She pushed Natsu further and further into her breast that he was sucking on which caused her even further pleasure. As Natsu kept on thrusting his fingers into her faster and faster Ultear began to have multiple orgasms from the thrusts until she eventually squirted onto Natsu's shirt.

Natsu had stopped and was looking down at Ultear. He felt powerful seeing the girl panting and unable to open her eyes. He saw how her legs were twitching still from her orgasms.

Ultear soon looked up at Natsu. Her body was in love with this man. She knew that she must claim him for her own.

Ultear got up from laying down and reached over to Natsu. She started to kiss Natsu on the lips and down his neck. She then needed to take off his shirt.

As Ultear began to take off his shirt, Natsu looked upon her. He saw an amazing body and as his scanned lower he could see that she was still dripping wet as her fluids were dripping onto the ground.

Ultear looked at Natsu's muscular body. She saw that he had several scars on his body. Large ones in fact. She wondered how such an powerful mage in Fairy Tail go unheard of for so long. She than began to ignore her thoughts and started kissing from the neck down until he reached his pants.

Ultear was very excited feeling how big Natsu was on the outside of Natsu's pants. She began to unzip his pants with her tongue when she was suddenly stopped.

Natsu had stopped Ultear, because what he heard in the distance was Erza's armor clanking while running.

Natsu, "Shit, Erza is coming"

Ultear was extremely mad at hearing this. She quickly put her kimono on and walked over to Natsu.

"Natsu, I beg of you. Will you be my first? I will wait for you until we meet again." Ultear whispered in his ear.

Natsu just nodded his head in agreement.

Ultear quickly kissed Natsu and disappeared.

Natsu picked up his shirt and noticed it was wet from Ultear. Instead of wearing it he decided to let it dry by his body heat on his shoulders.

Erza quickly ran into the room with Natsu and Deloria where in.

Erza stopped in her tracks at seeing Natsu shirtless. She had began to start dreaming of Natsu being handcuffed to her bed and being taken advantage of by her and Mira.

Natsu saw Erza frozen stiff while she was day dreaming.

"Hey Erza!" Natsu yelled

Erza quickly snapped out of it and blushed. "Natsu, why is your shirt off?"

"Hmm, Is that what you were day dreaming about? I had it off because I was sweating in it." Natsu said

Erza just looked at Natsu, "Oh, I see. Unfortunately you were right. I was day dreaming about you, but now is not the time. Maybe you can have dinner with me and Mira when we come back and I'll tell you more then."

Natsu simply replied, "Sure, Mira makes the best food."

Erza stared at Natsu, "You are in so much trouble Natsu. You took an S-Class mission without permission. You will be punished when you come back."

Natsu just sighed, "I know that already"

Immediately the Moon Drip was beginning to melt the Ice shell. Gray and Lyon ran into the room that they were in.

Lyon happily cheered, "Now I can surpass my master!"

Gray was very sad at seeing Ur melt away.

Natsu scoffed at Lyon and said, "I don't think so bud. Ur killed that demon while she was frozen. She didn't preserve it. She killed it."

Gray, Lyon, and Erza looked at Natsu questioningly.

Natsu simply said, "just watch"

The ice shell was slowly melting. Deloria was beginning to shout. Within seconds Delioria was cracking and falling apart. Deloria was dead. Ur had slain the demon.

Lyon was depressed thinking that he will never surpass his master.

Gray looked at Lyon and said, "There are plenty of strong mages out there, join a guild Lyon and go surpass them."

* * *

Gray, Erza, and Natsu left the temple and went to the village.

"What do you mean you guys haven't change back!" Natsu shouted

Erza quickly tapped his shoulder and told him that she has an idea. We will destroy the moon.

The villagers were happy to hear that the moon will be destroyed.

Lucy yelled in surprise, "But you cant destroy the moon!"

Erza just looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry Lucy."

Erza and Natsu climber the tower. Erza Reequipped her armor and spear. Natsu had flames in his hand.

Natsu punched the back of the spear and sent it flying in the sky. The spear soon pierce the fake sky covering the villagers.

The moon drip caused a fake atmosphere and it also caused the villagers to forget they were demons.

The chief and his son were even reunited.

The chief spoke up and was trying to give an award, "The 4,000,000 jewels and the Golden Gate key."

Erza cut in saying that they will only take the gate key. Gray and Happy were mad that only Lucy gets a reward.

Natsu just laughed happily.

As Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy walked away to the beach Natsu quickly got the the cash reward from the chief.

On the beach Lucy was shocked at seeing a pirate ship.

"Im not going on that!". Lucy screamed

Natsu chirped in, "Ill swim with you if you want."

Lucy told Natsu he was crazy!

* * *

Once they made it back to the guild the only punishment they faced was a spanking on Lucy's butt. Natsu along with Gray was quickly relieved.

Makarov spoke up to Natsu, "Why did you take an S-Class mission in the first place. Is it because you feel that you are strong enough."

Natsu just shrugged a little, "Well I actually just needed to get some Jewels fast and I also wanted to test my abilities a little. But Erza wouldn't let us keep the money." Natsu knowing full well he lied about the last part.

Makarov just laughed at Natsu, "As long as your safe. That's what counts."

Erza and Mira walked up to Natsu and said, "You're coming to our place for dinner tonight, right?"

Natsu just gave off a trademark grin and said, "You bet!"

* * *

**Please Review**

**I kinda rushed this chapter and i will go back and fix the grammar mistakes. I also rushed this Arc because I hate this one. Anyways if I get enough reviews I will post my next chapter in a few days. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Sorry I'm late on this chapter, I've been on vacation with my girl the past week.**

* * *

**Please Review**

* * *

Natsu was currently working on building his house. He already laid out the outline and foundation of the building. Natsu also dug a 30 foot hole that covered thirty three thousand square feet it was going to be the basement. Natsu knew that this house was going to be big and will take a little while for him to build. After all, Lisanna designed it to have room for at least nine children and guest rooms. Now that he had the money for the supplies to build the house, he planned on focusing completely on it. Natsu spent most of the evening building the support beams for the house. He cut the limbs of the trees that he gathered and scraped the bark off. Once he was able to set up the support beams he looked at the surrounding area and then started to placed six support beams in the ground that was located in the basement. The beams will go all the way to the top. Each beams was a hundred feet tall.

Natsu looked up at each of the beams and chuckled. "I'm going to make the best house I can. Not for me, but for Lisanna." he said to himself. "Something is missing though." he thought and then it came to him. Natsu began to use his fire magic to carve designs in the woods. His sharps fingernails actually doing the carving, but the fire making the wood darken as the indentions were made. Causing what he carved to be highlighted. Natsu carved into each beam. From the bottom to all the way to the top.

The carvings on the beams were each different. One of the beams had a giant dragon (Igneel) wrapping around the wood. Another had a large gate beaming with light as it open and a figure in the middle walking out. One held several carvings of the Fairy Tail insignia. One beam stood out, It had nine children wrapped around the beams. As the children wrapped around the beam they all looked up at a figure that appeared to be a grown man that had flames bursting around him as he was chained to the ground. The children seemed to weeping and the man seemed to look upon them as if he was sad.

Natsu stared at his artwork. "I don't even know what these designs are about... I just saw them in my head." Natsu stood there for two hours looking at the figures trying to figure out what they mean even though he created it.

The sun was slowly dropping as Natsu eventually came back to his senses. "Oh crap, I'm suppose to eat dinner with Erza and Mira!" Natsu quickly threw his tool bag down in his future basement (hole). He then began to sprint to Fairy Hills.

* * *

Natsu just reached the outside of Fairy Hills when he accidentally bumped in to Laki knocking her down.

"Oh sorry Laki, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was just rushing to get here without even thinking." Natsu chuckled and brushed the back of his head.

Laki looked up at Natsu while she was on the ground. She started really paying attention to his muscles and began to blush at how hot he was. "I can't believe how perverted my mind is becoming. I shouldn't be staring at his muscles!" Laki thought to herself.

Natsu offered Laki his hand to get up and she quickly accepted it. Laki was swooped up quickly by Natsu's amazing strength. She giggled at how light Natsu made her feel.

"So Natsu, why where you in such a rush to get to Fairy Hills?" Laki asked.

Natsu grinned at her, "Oh, Mira and Erza are fixing me a meal and I am sorta late."

Laki chuckled and told Natsu, "Alright Natsu go feed your stomach, but watch where you are going." Laki then began to walk towards the guild.

Natsu stood there waving as he watched Laki walk away. He soon turn around and walked into Fairy Hills and going up the steps towards Erza's apartment.

He walked down the hall on the bright red carpet. Natsu sniffed the air as he noticed it smelled very sweet. He soon smelled the cooking that Mira was making. His mouth began to water as he dreamed of eating Mira's cooking.

Natsu quickly arrived at Erza's door as he wiped the drool from the side of his mouth. He then knocked on the door three times. He heard footsteps coming towards the door and some snickering in the background.

Erza opened the door and looked at Natsu. He was covered in mud and had wood dust all over his body. "Come on in Natsu... You should have taken a shower before coming here though."

Natsu walked into the room and looked around. There was a room to the right that had a large amount of armor in it. The living room had a nice brown leather couch in it and nicely crafted coffee table in the center with a carpet under it. Natsu's eyes soon came upon the kitchen and the dining table. He saw Mira placing the silverware down on the table as she smiled at him.

"Hello Natsu!" Mira chirped at the pink haired man.

Natsu looked at the woman and noticed that she had a nice blue strapless dress that showed off her cleavage, and he soon looked over at Erza noticing that she was wearing a very nice black dress that was hugging her body very nicely. Natsu then replied, "Oh, hi Mira."

Erza saw Natsu checking her and Mira out. She was very happy at seeing this. "Natsu are you hungry? Mira has made a delicious meal."

Natsu looked over at Erza and replied, "I was waiting all day for this. Mira's cooking is the best! I smelled it as soon as I came into the building. I can't wait!"

Mira giggled at Natsu and was blushing at what he said. "Dinner is ready so lets start digging in."

Erza nodded her head in agreement as Natsu grinned at the woman. Natsu sat in the middle of the table. Erza and Mira sat on the ends of the table. On the table there was a large bowl of caesar salad, corn on the cob, string beans, and roast beef.

As everyone began to start eating Mira chirped up, "Natsu, why are you so muddy?"

Natsu looked over grabbing another corn on the cob and replied, "I was building my house and I didn't really notice how dirty I was until I came here and Erza mentioned it."

Mira had a bright smile on her face, "Oh, how is the house coming?"

Natsu grinned and replied, "I think it is turning out great! I already put down the foundation and I just put down the support beams today."

Erza chirped in, "That is great Natsu, but where are you staying at while you are building your house?"

Natsu began to explain while stuffing his mouth, "I am sleeping on the ground by the construction sight. I had trouble last time in town getting a good nights sleep. This time I am just going to sleep outside."

Mira and Erza smirked at each other knowing what each other meant.

Erza then asked, "It's going to rain tonight, are you going to be ok?" she was prying at Natsu for any information that she could get from him.

"Yeah, I'm actually use to sleeping out in the wilderness. I did travel for three years you know." Natsu grinned at Erza

Erza grinned back at Natsu, "Where are you going to take your shower?"

Natsu stood there pondering where he could go to take his shower. "Hmm, I guess I could just use the guild hall showers."

Mira chirped in, "Why don't you use our shower Natsu? I could do your laundry while you bathe."

Natsu, "I don't know. I don't want to be a burden."

Erza spoke up, "Nonsense, You are always welcome here Natsu."

"Thanks Erza!", Natsu had grinned at her. "Hey Mira, on my travels I came across your photos in sorcerer monthly. You looked great!"

Mira was blushing at what Natsu had said she could not even look at him at that moment. "Thank you Natsu, I really enjoy modeling. Maybe I could model some special clothes for you one day."

"That would be great Mira!" Natsu quickly replied without grasping the words "Special Clothes".

Erza smirked at Mira. While Mira was blushing madly.

As supper ended Natsu helped put the dishes away.

Soon Mira began to forcefully take off Natsu's shirt to wash. While Erza began to drag Natsu by his feet through her bed room and into the shower-bath. The showering area was large and had a stool to sit there.

Natsu turned on the water so it could start getting heated. He then began to strip his remaining pair of clothes and threw them on the other side of the bathroom door so Mira could wash them. He quickly flexed in the mirror and then went into the shower.

Erza silently went into the bathroom and entered the shower behind Natsu. Which in turn shocked him and he didn't know what to do.

"Erza what are you doing here?" Natsu yelled.

Erza looked at Natsu with a strait face, but with a small blush on her "I am taking a shower also. We use to take showers together all the time."

Natsu still shocked, "But we were kids then!"

Erza laughed a little. "Don't worry I'll wash your back. Sit on this stool."

Mira had finished placing all the dirty clothes into the laundry and began to do the same thing Erza was. Mira entered the bathroom and quietly closed the door. She then began to strip her dress and take off her under garments, and placed them on the marble counter between the two sinks. Mira tiptoed to the front of the shower and opened up the door and entered right in front of Natsu.

Natsu was staring at Mira's large breasts and amazing body. He then began to suppress his mind from getting a boner. "Mira! What are you doing here!"

Mira began to check out Natsu. She saw that Natsu had well toned abs and pecs, but there were several scars across his body which only made her feel more attracted to him. She then noticed his large arms which she thought that could easily be used to protect her and hold her tightly. Soon her eyes drifted down his body looking at a very large unit or in her opinion a third leg for Natsu. "Oh Erza and i take showers together all the time so I figured it would be okay if I came in. You can wash my back while Erza's washing yours."

Erza looked at Mira and nodded. It was almost a perfect plan, but it was not planned at all.

Natsu simply replied, "I guess it's okay."

Mira sat down on the ground in front of Natsu, she scooted back further and further slowly trying to get Natsu's large body part to maybe touch her. She was eventually stopped by Natsu's knee though.

Erza began to speak up. "Natsu, your muscles are amazing well defined on your back. But one thing has me curious. How come you have several scars on your front side, but your back has none what so ever?"

Natsu replied with a small serious tone, "I don't run away and show my backside to my enemies."

Erza smiled and began to scrub Natsu's back with her hands and body wash. She was enjoying every second of it. "That is what I love about you Natsu. You don't give up."

Natsu began to lather his hands with some body wash and reached down placing his hands onto Mirajane. Mirajane squealed and then a second later she began to moan.

Mira was very embarrassed. The body wash was very cold and then her body quickly warmed up to a perfect temperature causing her to moan from Natsu warm strong hands. She then looked over her shoulder and saw Erza and Natsu wide eyed. "Sorry, It just felt so good."

Erza just shook her head a smiled at Mira. She was beginning to finish washing Natsu's back.

Natsu began to place his hands on Mira again. Mira was constantly moaning has Natsu washed her back. Which in turn started making his blood all flow to one direction.

"Oh God!, Natsu's hands feel amazing. I can't stop moaning!" Mira thought to herself.

She soon turned around and grabbed Natsu's hands placing them on her breasts. "Natsu, I cant take it anymore please touch all of my body!"

Erza began to kiss the back of Natsu's neck pressing her large breast against his back. "Natsu, touch me too. We didn't get to finish telling what our feelings for each other were in the jail cell. So let me show you how I truly feel."

Natsu was blushing amazingly red. "I really am not sure if I am suppose to do this, but I guess since I'm already this far lets go ahead and do it."

Natsu began to squeeze Mira's breast while his neck was turned side ways kissing Erza.

Mira was moaning loudly while Erza and Natsu were in the middle of a tongue war in each others mouths. Erza became the dominant one for a while until Natsu deepened the kiss and practically sucked all of the air from her.

Once Erza broke from their kiss she moved in front Natsu where Mira was. She then sat on Natsu's right leg. She began straddling his leg between her legs as she began kissing him again.

Mira was in heaven as Natsu grabbed her breasts, but eventually she wanted more because the lust and desire kept on wanting more. She stood up and sat on Natsu's left leg and began to straddle him also. She then began to interrupt Erza's and Natsu's kissing as she locked her lips in between them.

Erza was surprised at how Mira all of a sudden became the dominant one.

Mira broke the kiss and looked down at Natsu's large unit and then looked up at Natsu.

''I think it's time to make you feel great Natsu. Right Erza?"

Erza replied, "I think so, but I also think I'm going to feel great."

Mira smiled at the woman and then made Natsu stand up.

Natsu stood up and the extra water just brushed off of him from the shower. He looked down at the women and noticed how the water highlighted their amazing bodies.

Natsu picked up Mirajane and said, "Are you ready?" Mira simply just nodded her head. Natsu pressed Mirajane against a wall and started to put his unit in her.

Mira cried out in pain at first from having such a large thing inside her. Once thirty seconds had pass it began to become quite pleasurable. "Ok Natsu, you can start thrusting now."

As Natsu began to thrust into Mira she was moaning crazily. Her pussy began to drip from being extremely wet. Erza was sitting below Natsu licking up Mira's juices off of Natsu's large cock.

"Oh God NATSU! Your so big. It feels amazing!" Mira was screaming. "I'm going to cum Natsu! Screw me harder!"

Natsu began to slam his cock inside Mira even faster. She was moaning every second she took in Natsu's extremely long schlong and massive girth.

Mira then screamed, "I'm cumming!" she then dug her nails into Natsu hugging him tightly. After a few second after she came Natsu put her down on the ground. She lost all her feelings in her legs because she came so hard and she was exhausted.

Natsu then looked over at Erza and only smiled.

Erza smiled and spoke up to Natsu, "I want what she got, but I want you to do me from behind when I bend over." Erza got on her knees in front of Mira and then bent over and put her face inwards into Mira's dripping hot pussy. "You can start fucking my brains out now Natsu!"

Natsu did not say anything and only complied. He stuck his cock into Erza which made her shriek. He then waited until she was no longer in sharp pain. Once Natsu got the permission to go he started to rapidly hump Erza.

Erza was moaning like crazy as she was being fucked. She was trying to eat out Mira, but Natsu became her full attention. Mira was moaning even more as Erza's tongue would penetrate her every time Natsu humped forward.

Erza finally got her face out of Mira's pussy and she moaned loudly causing Natsu to get even more excited and sped up humping her. "Oh God Natsu! I'm about to cum! I'm about to cum!"

"I'm cumming!" Erza squirted all over Natsu's cock and Erza nearly blacked out feeling very tired.

Natsu began to laugh at the women who laid in the shower exhausted. He felt very powerful. He looked at the women and saw that they were blushing and looked upon him with love and lust, and wondered if he felt the same about them. He knew that he thought of them as beautiful, but was uncertain if he loved them. He had strong feelings to protect them and hang out with them when he can, but was not certain if it was love.

Mira spoke up at Natsu, "Natsu, we can finish making love in the bedroom. Could you carry me though, my legs seem to be worn out." she giggled at the last part.

Natsu nodded his head and picked up Mira and Erza under his arms. He pondered on what Mira said, "Making Love". "I guess I do love them, or maybe I am only just saying that. Maybe I should give it a shot. To love them..." Natsu was thinking in his head.

Natsu put the women on the bed. Both of them were giggling the whole time Natsu carried them. Natsu laid down between the women as they all tried to get under the covers.

Erza, "Natsu, when I told you I had feelings bottle up for you. It was because I realized I loved you when you left. I bottled up the emotions for you until I could see you again. Even though I thought you were dead."

Mira, "I actually had a huge crush on you for a long time Natsu. I just did not want to hurt my sister in getting in a competition to earn your heart. I wanted to tell you about it a year or two ago, but with the rumors saying that you were dead. I sorta lost my hope of ever telling you that I love you."

Natsu laid there on the bed between the two women. Mira and Erza were both moving their fingers on his chest making circular motions. Natsu finally decided to tell the women that he loves them. He truly did care about them. "I love you both also."

The two women were giddy with joy at hearing those words.

Mira, "I think its time to finish our love making Natsu."

Erza, "Yeah, we never made you have an orgasm."

Natsu only chuckled.

After hours of sex and several orgasms later for the girls. Natsu finally came for them.

* * *

That night Natsu had a strange dream.

Natsu was sitting by a fire next to Igneel.

Igneel, "Natsu, do you know how dragons mate?"

Natsu just shook his head no to Igneel.

Igneel, "I thought so. It is important that I tell you this. Dragon's mate with one partner for their life time."

Natsu, "So they only love one other?"

Igneel, "That is correct young one. Though there is an exception."

Natsu looked curious, "What is the exception?"

Igneel, "With every element there is a king dragon for it. All King dragons can have several loves. The kings spread their seed to grow future powerful dragons in their lineage."

Natsu was confused, "So only a dragon king can have several loves?"

Igneel laughed, "Well that, and the Dragon King's sons. It is not law it is just the way the magic held inside the powerful dragons or dragon slayers are made up of. A dragon king's family is the strongest thing on this face on the earth, Natsu"

Natsu, "So why are you telling me this?"

Igneel sighed, "Because Natsu, one day you will look for a mate and get into trouble, because you will find out that you love more than one being. You are my son so you will find several mates that you will love."

Natsu, "I thought you said that only a King and his sons can have multiple loves."

Igneel, "I did say that. I am the great and almighty Igneel! King of all Flame Dragons!"

Natsu, "Oh, I get it now."

Igneel chuckled at his simplicity. "Remember, every love that you have. You need to mark them with your fangs. Then a seal will appear on their body. The same as your dragon seal."

Natsu, "Ok, Ok, I get it Igneel. Lets go eat!"

Natsu woke up from his dream finding out that it was ten in the morning. He tried to get up but noticed the two girls on top of him. Erza and Mira had their arms wrapped up around his arms and his hands in between each of their legs.

Mira and Erza both began to stir and wake up. They looked up at Natsu and blushed at him. He made them feel so good last night. The perfect lover in their eyes.

Natsu finally spoke to the women, "So about last night, are you both going to be my mates?"

Mira and Erza looked a little confused.

Erza spoke up, "What do you mean by Mates?

Natsu sighed, "It is when a dragon slayer marks someone to become their life time lover." Natsu left out a lot of details to the women.

Mira blushed and immediately knew the answer. "Of course I will!"

Natsu smiled at Mire and simply told her, "Ok, but I'm going to bite your neck a little so please be tough for a second." Natsu bent over to Mira's neck and placed his fangs in her neck. Mira let out a moan which shocked Natsu, because he thought she was going to be in pain. Soon after he bit her a mark appeared on her breast. It was the same as Natsu's dragon slayer magic seal.

Mira chirped up, "That actually felt amazing!"

Erza contemplated on whether or not she should become Natsu's mate. She knew that she loved him. But Jellal kept on staying in the back of her head. She did not know on what to decide on. She finally decided to become his mate, because Natsu will be able to help save her from that horrible tower.

Erza spoke up, "I want to become your mate also Natsu!"

Natsu smiled at the woman. "I'm glad to hear that." He then bit the woman and she also moaned. He seriously started to question his fangs. Then his magic seal appeared on her right breast just like Mira's.

Mira looked at the alarm clock, "Oh shit! I'm late by four hours!" She quickly got dressed in blue jeans and a pink shirt that says I like fire. "Natsu, your clothes are in the dryer. Come to the guild hall and I will fix you something to eat!" She then ran out of the apartment.

Natsu noticed two things about Mira before she left. One was that she was walking funny. The other was her new clothes. "I think she has been waiting for this day to wear that shirt." he thought to himself.

Erza cuddled up to Natsu. "So Natsu, now that I'm practically your wife I can have that amazing feeling every night?"

Natsu chuckled, "Well, most nights. I need to rest a day or two a week."

Erza only laughed also. "Come on lets get some more food, I need to reenergize from last night."

* * *

All of the males started looking at Natsu suspiciously. First they saw Mira walking not only strangely, but also late for work. They also noticed her apparel went from a dress to a blue jeans and small shirt that hugged her boobs saying "I love Fire". Then an hour later Erza appears with a big smile on her face. Surprisingly she was not wearing her armor either. She wore a dark red t-shirt that hugged her breasts also that says "Flames of Love" with black jeans on. They all knew that it was somehow all linked to Natsu.

Natsu felt very uncomfortable under majority of the guy's stares.

Makarov called out, "Natsu! Come over here. I have a mission for you child."

Natsu began to smile and walked over to the Master, "What is it gramps?"

Makarov spoke up, "I received word from the kingdom of Ence that there is fiery beast lurking in it's forest. The beast has not damaged anything yet, but Im sending you because It was formal request from the kingdom. Also because fire is your specialty."

Natsu replied, "Alright gramps I'll go, when do I leave?"

Makarov looked at Natsu and simply told him, "You leave in an hour, here is your ticket for the train and here is your passport and visa. Don't lose the visa to go into the country because there is a war going on and visas are few in that country."

Natsu nodded at the old man.

Erza walked up to the bar where Mira, Lucy, Cana, Levy, and for once Bisca.

Erza sat down and looked up at Mirajane smiling and asked, "I'll have two large cheese cakes please Mira."

Mira giggled, "I already figured that. We need to replenish that Energy of yours!"

Cana asked curiously, "What made you deplete your energy so much Erza, and why are you and Mira wearing different clothes than usual."

Erza looked at Cana and blushed, "I was just training a lot. Also, what is the big deal that Mira and I like to dress differently."

Cana scowled at Erza, "Well one is that you are both wearing shirts about fire. The second is that you both seem to turn pink every time you look at Natsu."

Bisca spoke up, "I believe I saw Natsu going inside of your apartment last night, but I don't recall him ever leaving."

Cana and Lucy looked at Mira and Erza with shocked eyes.

Levy then spoke, "I kept on hearing moaning coming from your apartment also."

Cana and Lucy were starting to steam in anger and jealousy.

Erza finally gave in, "Ok, keep it down though. We slept with Natsu and we became his mates."

Lucy asked, "mates?"

Mira handing over the cheesecakes to Erza answered, "It is kinda like a wife for a dragon."

"So your both Natsu's wives?" asked Cana.

Erza replied, "I believe so. Why do you want to be the third wife?"

Cana blushed at the thought, but did not reply.

While Lucy was screaming in her head saying yes.

Natsu walked up to the bar, "Hey Mira can you make me a sandwich real quick. I need to leave soon."

"Ok Natsu, Where are you leaving to?" Mira asked

"I'm headed to Ence, they have some type of beast in a forest that needs to be taken care of." Natsu replied.

"Natsu be careful, that nation is going through a war right now. It is actually hard to get a passport to go there." Levy said

Erza spoke up, "Alright I'll go with you Natsu."

Natsu quickly halted Erza, "Erza, I'm sorry its a solo mission." Erza was sad at hearing this.

Cana asked, "So how long is it going to take you?"

Natsu once again replied to the massive amount of questions, "It will be about two months."

Mira came out with Natsu's sandwich. Natsu picked up the sandwich "Oh thank you Mira" he then gave her a kiss in front of the entire guild. Then he walked to Erza and kissed her. "alright I'm off! Stay safe everyone."

Everyone was shocked at seeing Natsu kissing two of the hottest women in Fairy Tail.

Makarov chuckled, "My how things have changed!"

Cana just stared at Natsu's back as he walked out of the guild, worried that she never told him how she felt. Lucy felt the same way.

Erza and Mira were slightly depressed that their man was gone for the next two months.

* * *

Two weeks has passed and Natsu just reached the border of Ence and is now talking to the military to be able to cross into the country.

The Captain stopped Natsu before passing the border.

Captain, "Alright stop right there and show me your papers."

Natsu was quiet and respectively handed the captain his papers.

The Captain grabbed the papers and looked at Natsu, "What are you doing in Ence? You're not a mage that is being paid to fight in this war are you?"

Natsu knew this was a serious question and it was best not to play around. "No, I am here by request of the government to get rid of the fiery beast that dwells in the dark forest."

"Hmm, I have heard about that beast. I don't know why the government would now request to get rid of the beast since I have heard stories about it since I was a kid. My grandfather said the he heard the stories as a kid also." The Captain replied. "I wish you luck."

Natsu simply smiled, "Thanks, hopefully I will complete this quickly."

Natsu then passed by the small border patrol station.

Over the next few days he travelled non-stop to get to a small town called Smithville. It was a town filled with craftsmen that created weapons for the war. Once he made it into town he asked around where he could find the mayor of the town. The mayor was assigned to by the ruler of this kingdom to escort the mage that was helping and also give the mage all the information on the beast.

Once Natsu arrived to the town hall he came upon the receptionist.

"Hello sir, may I help you." the receptionist asked.

Natsu looked at the woman. She wore a nice black mini skirt with a white button up polo that was not fully button due to her large breasts. She was actually quite attractive. She had nice curly blond hair. Natsu finally replied to her, "I'm actually here to talk to the mayor. I'm here to fight the fiery beast."

"Oh, I will get the mayor right away. She is expecting you." she said.

The mayor walked into the lobby where Natsu was. "Oh, what a large muscular man you are. I suppose that you are the mage from Fairy Tail. What is your name. Oh wait, excuse me. I am Charlotte Anderson the mayor of Smithville."

Natsu chuckled, "I am Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail."

"Hmm, are you a new mage? I don't ever recall hearing about you or reading about you in Fairy Tail." Charlotte asked.

"I was actually away from the guild the past three years." Natsu said.

"Oh ok, well back to business. The beast is actually hard to describe because we have never really seen it clearly. We believe it uses fire or at least it is very hot. So hot that average people cannot get near it without bursting in flames. The Dark Forest is where it has stayed for the longest time. For centuries the beast has survived there. The reason we are trying to get rid of the beast is because we are planning a major strike against the resistance and the forest will allow us to surprise attack them. This will allow us to end this war!" The mayor informed Natsu.

"Ok, Just show me where this forest is and I will take out this beast." Natsu replied.

The mayor was overjoyed by what Natsu said.

* * *

Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy were walking back to the guild from their recent mission. They just took down a bunch of thieves robbing a merchants guild.

Lucy walked up to Erza and whispered to her quietly so Gray and Happy couldn't hear.

"Hey Erza, I want to talk to you about Natsu. Could we maybe talk later?"

Erza was wondering what Lucy had to ask about. Erza replied to Lucy by just nodding to talk to her later.

As they walked closer to the guild they heard whispering around them. They did not know why they were whispering. Not until they reached the guild. They saw the pillars of Iron in the guild.

"Who did this?" Erza said angrily.

Mira surprisingly appeared out of nowhere and hugged Erza, "Phantom did it."

Erza hugged Mira back, "When did they do this?"

Mira replied, "They did this last night when everyone was gone. Lets go down to the cellar. That is where everyone is."

* * *

"Ah, Erza, Lucy, Gray! How was the mission?" Makarov asked.

"It went fine Master. What happened here?" Gray asked.

Makarov spoke, "Just some cowardly tactics that phantom guild did. We will just repair and carry on. It is not a big deal. No one was here during the time."

Erza replied, "We are just going to stay here and let this slide Master!?"

Makarov spoke, "It is not ok to attack other legal guilds. So this is a problem for the council. We should not respond to stupid scare tactics."

Erza was frustrated, "When Natsu gets here he will not take this!"

Makarov then began to yell, "Natsu will not know about this! We will fix the damages before he arrives in a month. We should not retaliate, especially since no one was hurt."

Everyone in the guild was surprised that Makarov was yelling at Erza. Also that he wants to hide this from Natsu.

Lucy spoke up, "Um, has Phantom Lord attacked before?"

Macao replied, "They have but its usually just small brawls on the road."

Makarov slapped Lucy on the butt and said, "Don't worry young one. This is nothing to worry about."

Lucy blushed. Everyone looked at the Master running around the guild looking like a kid rushing to the bathroom.

* * *

Natsu reached the outskirts of the Dark Forest. He was completely ready face the beast that was in there. Natsu began to walk in the forest. The further he went in the darker it got. Natsu began to use his flames to bring light to the surrounding area. Natsu walked through the forest for hours and started to go through mud that went to his waist. He soon realized that the forest did not have any animals. He knew he was getting close to the beast. The area was becoming pure ash and the trees were burnt to a crisp. He finally came across a dark smoke like blur. Natsu quickly ran to it.

"A Dragon!" Natsu yelled

The dragon quickly turned around and stared at Natsu with sharp flaming red eyes. His body was made of black smoke held together by flickering ashes of fire.

The dragon smacked Natsu with one of his paws sending him flying through several Trees.

Natsu quickly got up and ran towards the black smokey dragon. **IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON** natsu yelled as he smacked the dragon. The dragon was pushed back several feet.

The dragon was shocked at how the young man could get near him without burning to a crisp. The dragon was also curious as to how he is strong enough to take a dragons attack and then come back to fight him.

"Hey Dragon! I know you can speak my language are you going to say something, or are you like that Acnologia. To stuck up to talk to yah while you fight." Natsu yelled out.

"What is your name child and how did you get that magic?" The dragon asked.

Natsu could tell the black smoking dragon was very old by the way he talked. "I am Natsu Dragneel, and I am the Son of Igneel the Fire Dragon King."

"Igneel you say? Yes! I can see it now. The extraordinary amount of magic held up in your body. I can see your dragon slayer Insignia, it is just like Igneels. What is the Prince doing here?" The black smoke dragon asked.

"You know Igneel? Do you know where he is? The prince?" Natsu asked

The black smoke dragon just looked at him, "If you are indeed the Son of Igneel than you are the Prince of Fire Dragons. It matters not if you are a human dragon slayer or an actual dragon. You are the king's son. No, I currently do not know where he is nor would I tell you where if I did. Igneel is my king young one, I was once one of his training partners when he was barely a hatchling. Already so young and he could face a full grown dragon and win. After I was defeated by Igneel, he kept me around as a mentor and asked me about my knowledge of the world. That was all a long time ago. But young Prince, I asked you a question."

"Oh, well I was kind of hired to kill the beast that lived in these woods. Which it turned out to be you." Natsu chuckled, "You may want to fly away from here. This country wants to use these woods to surprise attack the other army."

"Hmm, young prince I have lived and hunted in this forest for centuries. Why should I fly away for some weak humans?" The black smoke dragon asked.

Natsu was slightly shocked, "I have traveled through these woods for a while now and I have noticed that the animals no longer live here. The only things that seem to survive are these trees. Why not find a new hunting ground?"

The dragon looked at the man curiously, "Hmm, maybe I should find new hunting grounds. Hmm, I forgot to introduce myself. I am the ash dragon Typhoeus. I sense that you have a lot of magic stored in you. Do you know how to use the Dragon Slayer's technique Dragon's Form?"

"What is Dragon's Form?" Natsu asked.

Typhoeus chuckled, "So Igneel did not teach you everything. Before I leave here young prince. I wish to give you a gift. I will unlock one of your magic origins in your body allowing you to take on your inner dragons form. Though you will not be the same size as me or even the Great Igneel. You will still be large and fearsome to humans. I will be honest with you young prince, I am more curious on how your form will appear as you are the son of Igneel. Maybe this will even allow you to face Acnologia on more even terms."

Natsu nodded his head happy to hear that he is being trained once again by a dragon.

* * *

It was morning In Magnolia park as everyone was gathered around the large Cherry Blossom Tree.

"Make way for the Master!" People were shouting in the crowd.

As Master Makarov came upon the tree with Erza and Mirajane by his side he looked at the tree. Makarov was furious to see his children hung up on a tree, cut and bruised. No one hurts his children. He broke his staff because of his anger.

"This means WAR!" Makarov shouted as everyone from the guild knew what was coming.

* * *

Natsu was currently being trained by Typhoeus.

Typhoeus, "I have unlocked one of your origin chambers so you should be able to do this easily young Prince!"

"I know, I feel that I have a whole lot more magical power. But this technique is just coming to me." Natsu sighed as he was slightly tired from before.

What happened earlier:

Typhoeus lifted his finger as a claw reached out and touched Natsu's chest. He then used his magic to unseal one of the origin chambers in his body. Natsu was enduring the pain of the seal being unshackled. Natsu stood there his body tightened up and he stayed there standing in front of Typhoeus taking all of the pain in. The pain felt like Erza stabbing him with her swords multiple times in every body part.

Typhoeus was shocked at the boy for being able to withstand the pain. He knew that this boy was the Son of Igneel. He could tell that he is very strong and had the ability to rise at any occasion.

An hour later passed and now we are currently here:

Typhoeus, "Hmm, though I only recall three dragon slayers to be able to use this technique. It should be easy for you. You are the Prince of Fire Dragons!"

Natsu sweat dropped when he heard that only three people have ever been able to use this technique. "What do you mean Gramps! How am I suppose to master this just by obtaining more magical power?"

Typhoeus was confused by Natsu calling him such so he soon ignored it, "Gramps? All you need to do is look deep down inside you and see your inner dragon. The Dragon the lies inside you. Then you must use your magic to form the body that you see."

Natsu then just sat on the ground, "Yeah Gramps, You were Igneel's mentor." Natsu said to the dragon that was questioning why he was being called that.

Natsu sat on the ashy ground going into a meditative state. All he saw was darkness for several minutes. Suddenly a flash of light came. He saw his inner dragon. The dragon stared directly at him. The body resembled Igneel a lot. The main difference is that the dragons body was made of fire and he was about a fourth of the size as igneel. The eyes on the dragon were bright red flames with black flames as pupils. He had flaming wings and a long flaming tail. The only thing that was solid were the two horns in the back of the triangular head. The Dragon's flames were shining mix of similar colors of Blood Red and a Yellow Daisy that blended well as flames. Natsu then opened his eyes.

"I saw my Inner Dragon!", Natsu shouted out

Typhoeus, "Good! Now use your magic to create the body."

Natsu got up from the ground and brushed the ash off of his pants. "Alright, here it goes!"

Natsu made flames appear all around him. He then began to form the arms of the flaming dragon. Soon he had the legs and tail of a dragon.

"Good, young Prince. Finish off by completing your body." Typhoeus

Natsu, was sweating profusely trying to control such a large amount of magic. Natsu's human body could no longer be seen. Natsu looked like a dragon. He was twenty four feet long and eight feet wide. Natsu had an amazing wing span of fifty feet. He had a large triangular face with horns.

"Ha, ha, ha. It figures you would look like that. I betted that you would have scales, but in turn you have a fiery body. Not like mine of course. But of a Kind that no one will doubt that you are a son of Igneel by your body structure alone." Typhoeus

Natsu was happy to hear that he looks like a true fire dragon and like his father. Except for the scales.

Typhoeus, "Let us take to the skies young Prince. I will be leaving this place now."

Natsu (dragon form), "Ok but how do I fly."

Typhoeus laughed, "It is simple young one. You must flap your wings and move forward. Since this is the first time you have flown. You may want a running start." Typhoeus began to flap his wings and went up into the sky.

Natsu took the old dragon's advice and began to run through the forest spreading his wings. Natsu's wings went through trees incinerating them by a simple touch. He then began to run forward. He stumbled on his first few steps due to not being use to run with four legs. Natsu quickly ran a mile with great speed while flapping his wings. He soon began to lift off the ground and grow higher and higher in the air. Immediately his dragon instincts took over and he began to fly like a natural.

Natsu paused in the air and looked down at the forest. There was several miles of burnt ash and dead trees from Typhoeus and then he saw the strait line of fire that he created. "I wasn't even trying and I did all of that damage."

Typhoeus appeared next to Natsu, "It appears that you enjoy flight young Prince. Come fly with me for a while before we part ways."

Natsu chirped up, "Sure, So now I'm the fourth Dragon Slayer to ever take a form of a dragon. How were you so certain I would be able to transform into a dragon?"

Typhoeus laughed loudly making the valley they flew over echo like a loud thunder banged in the sky. "I didn't. I lied to you the whole time. I only wanted to test Igneel's son."

Natsu just smirked at the old dragon, "Thanks... I think."

Typhoeus chuckled, "Do not be so down on yourself Prince. Igneel would be proud of you. You have done nearly the impossible. Two of those three Dragon Slayers died that very day from lack of magic power. They transformed themselves and died a few minutes later. You on the other hand have plenty of magic within you to sustain your dragon form."

Natsu sweat dropped from hearing that the other dragon slayers died, "So who was the one that survived?"

Typhoeus became serious, "The Dragon King Acnologia. He is no longer human though. He transformed into a dragon through bathing in several dragon's blood. Also the magic that Zeref possessed helped him to completely transform into a dragon. Your Father along with all fire dragons hate Acnologia."

Natsu was shock, "So Acnologia was once human? Hmm... I must get stronger and beat him."

Typhoeus chuckled, "I will wait to see that day young Prince. That will be the day when the Dragon's Rise again. I must be going now. If I see your father do you want me to tell him something?"

Typhoeus and Natsu flew over a army below them. The army was so scared at seeing the two dragons they dispersed and ran their separate ways.

Natsu chuckled at the amy, "Tell Igneel that once I see him, Im going to kick his butt for leaving me by myself!"

Typhoeus laughed, "That is another thing I want to see. Farewell Young Prince! I have a feeling I will see you again." Typhoeus turned directly left and flew with great speed leaving a black smoke streaking as he flew away. Ashes were falling down to the ground below them.

Natsu yelled at the dragon flying away, "Thanks Gramps, and I'll see you later!"

Natsu then turned to the direction towards the town where his quest was given at. He flew with great speed and scaring everyone that saw him.

* * *

At Phantom Lord's Guild hall a few members were walking out talking about how they are going to clip some Fairy's wings like Gajeel did.

When suddenly a loud explosion went off in front of the guild doors.

Gray yelled out, "Fairy Tail is here bitches!"

Fairy Tail Members started rushing in and fighting with Phantom Lord members.

The guilds collided head to head. Elfman turned his arm into one of his beast soul monster's that he defeated. Elfman swung at several members and was able to knock them out easily. Macao and Wakaba worked together combining their purple flame magic and smoke magic easily disposing of the phantom lord members with their superior team work. Al and Bisca were shooting at Phantom Lord with their gun magic and covering each others back. Battles were fought across the guild hall.

Many people from Phantom Lord rushed Makarov who had his eyes closed waiting for them to come. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing and he turned his hand into a Titan's hand smashing the phantom members into the ground. "He's a monster!" a member exclaimed while coughing up blood from having his chest crushed inwards and passing out.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT THIS MONSTER'S CHILDREN. NOT EVEN HUMAN LAWS CAN SAVE YOU NOW!" Makarov roared while smacking members around the hall with his Titan Magic.

Phantom Lord was really starting to panic now. They all realized how wrong they were about Fairy Tail's strength. "They are crazy! There average soldiers are ridiculously strong!" A member yelled out.

Erza who was in her Black Wing Armor slashed several members from opposite sides of the guild as she flew everywhere.

Gray jumped up in the air and as he began to fall back down he yelled out" ICE MAKE: hammer" and smashed the ground making several phantom lord members to fly up in the air and ice shards to smash everywhere and cut anything around that area.

Makarov yelled out towards Erza, "I am going to go take care of Jose! You are in charge down here!"

Erza looked at Makarov and said, "Yes Master"

The short man soon began to climb the stairs releasing a large amount of power making the guild hall shake.

Gajeel was on the support beams above the battling mages and was waiting for their master to leave. "Hmm, Gildarts, Laxus, and Mystogan don't take us serious enough. Where is there dragon slayer? Bah, screw it. I'll go and wipe the floor with these guys."

* * *

Mirajane was currently watching over Jet, Droy, and Levy at the guild's medical room. She sat in a chair looking out of the window next to Levy's bed. "Everyone please be safe fighting Phantom Lord, and Natsu please come home soon." Mirajane thought as she admired the beautiful city of Magnolia outside.

* * *

Lucy was just coming back from shopping for supplies and small gifts for team shadow gear when it started raining, but the sun was still out. "Well that is weird... How is it raining while the sun is out?" Lucy asked. She was all by herself, because Lucy was not much of a fighter and she was of better use to the guild to help Mirajane get supplies. She stayed behind willingly knowing that this is for the best.

She looked down the road and saw a woman walking in her direction who was talking quietly. "Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"Steadily and Silently, Steadily and Silently." The woman going by Juvia said in a weird low mono tone voice.

"Are you causing it to rain?" Lucy asked.

"I'll be leaving now." Juvia said. She walked away ignoring Lucy's question.

"Wait! Make it stop raining!" Lucy half yelled.

Lucy heard someone making weird noises behind her. She turned around to find out what that noise was. She saw a man rising out of the ground making the noises she heard. "I bid you bonjour, my fine Madame. Lady Juvia you know better than to turn away from a mission at hand."

"Of course not Monsieur Sol." Juvia replied

The man named Sol came up besides Juvia and said, "My monocle is whispering to me that this mademoiselle is in fact our sible."

"Oh my, she is the one?" Juvia asked blandly.

"Excuse the late introduction but I am Sol. I am a member of the Element four." Sol said as he bent half way over to his side.

"Why does he bend over and why is he so skinny?" Lucy thought to herself before realizing she was called a target.

"Wait you said I was your target, what does Phantom want with me if you are indeed part of the Element four?" Lucy asked somewhat panicking.

"The great Phantom Lord has sent us to fetch you, as to why; well that's important right now." Sol said.

"You were the ones that attacked our guild! Why would you do that?" Lucy yelled!

"Ah, but that was not us madame. That was our dragon slayer Gajeel!" Sol replied.

Lucy reached for her keys to attack when suddenly she was captured in a water sphere. She soon lost consciousness.

* * *

Natsu reached the outskirts of the town that he received his mission from. He crashed landed due to his inexperience as a dragon. When he landed he left a burning crater in the ground. It looked like a meteor just crashed there. The crash caused a loud bang almost like the sound of thunder when lightning strikes nearby.

Some villagers saw a dragon crash and ran to hide. Others were wondering if the dragon was going to get up and eat everyone.

Natsu was stumbling to get up from the crash "Damn, I really need to learn how to land. That hurt to much." Natsu said. natsu reached up to put his hands on the back of his head when he felt his horns. "Oh shit, I hope this goes away soon." Soon after he said that his horns began to go back into his head making Natsu cringe at the pain. "Damn, I don't think I will ever get use to that."

Natsu walked out of the crater to see a small crowd gathered outside of it. The mayor stepped out of the crowd. "What happened to the dragon?" she asked Natsu.

Natsu chuckled, "Oh , that was just my magic. It wasn't a real dragon."

Mayor, "You were the dragon? I never heard of a mage turning into a dragon..."

Natsu, "Yeah, well I'm a dragon slayer so..." he said it like it was the most obvious thing.

"Hmmm. Well no matter. Did you defeat the beast?" the mayor asked.

"Yeah, the beast is no longer in the forest. You can use the forest now to defeat the rebels if you want." Natsu replied.

"Ok, I will inform my government. Please come with me Natsu. I will pay you for the services in my office." The mayor asked.

Natsu nodded agreeing to follow her.

* * *

Master Makarov bursted through the doors of Master Jose office.

"Jose! What do you think you are doing! Damaging my guild is one thing, but hurting my children is another!" Makarov yelled as he threw a giant fist into Jose.

Jose laughed at Makarov's facial expression when he realized that he was not there. That what he saw was just a projection.

"We cannot allow two wizard saints to fight so easily Makarov. It would cause to much damage." Jose teased Makarov

"Where are you Jose! You must pay for what you did!" Makarov yelled out.

Jose smiled, "Oh, I'm just at my headquarters taking care of my lovely guest." Then a image of Lucy tied up appeared.

"Why do you have Lucy?" Makarov yelled.

"Hmm, It seems you don't know everything about your guild members. It doesn't matter." Jose pulled out a knife and began to pull his arm back to strike Lucy.

Makarov yelled out "Lucy" when suddenly he noticed a man behind him.

The man sobbed as he said, "So sorry, So so Sorry..." the man then casted **Metsu** on Makarov which took all the magic power away from Makarov making him on the brink of death. The floor collapsed and Makarov fell down the tower.

Master Makarov did not know what to think. He only knew that he fell for a trap. He wondered if Fairy Tail would be ok if he died. He began to fade into unconsciousness as he began to fall.

* * *

Erza was in mid fight with Gajeel when Master Makarov fell to the ground. She immediately stopped fighting and ran to Master. Gajeel jumped back feeling like he accomplished his mission distracting the S-Class Mage.

"Master!" Erza shouted as she grabbed his small frail body.

Fairy Tail mages were gathering around the Master willing to fight off any mages coming towards them.

Erza began to have tears in her eyes. "We must retreat and get Master some help. Everyone RETREAT!" Erza began yelling.

There was some protest from some members at first but they eventually began to follow orders. Elfman picked up Master Makarov and ran out of the building.

Aria appeared next to Gajeel and began sobbing, "It's so sad!".

"Geez Aria stop crying. I'm surprise everything went according to plan." Gajeel said.

Aria was still crying, "Yes, and we successfully captured Lucy also. She is at the headquarters."

Erza heard what Aria just said, "What did you say!?" She yelled towards Gajeel and Erza.

Gajeel looked smug at the woman. "Later Titania." Gajeel and Aria disappeared with Aria's airspace magic.

Erza quickly grabbed one of the weak members around her and told him to lead her to their headquarters. The member quickly obeyed fearing for his life.

* * *

Natsu walked out of the town hall with three million jewels. He was tired of the constant questioning from the mayor about who his girlfriends are and if they pleased him or not. Eventually he was able to get her to stop by lying and telling her that he is gay.

The street lights were beginning to turn on and the restraunts in the town were flourished with people. Soon Natsu's stomach began to rumble from the smell of food in the air. He began to walk down the street and came across a bar. He walked in and sat at the counter.

"I'll take a shot of Fire Whiskey", Natsu asked the bartender.

"Sure, I'll bring it quickly." the bartender was a little nervous being around Natsu after seeing that he turned into a dragon earlier.

Natsu looked up at the Lacrima above the bar. He noticed a news reporter talking about Fairy Tail. He quickly asked the bartender to turn up the sound.

"Yes sir" the bartender quickly turned up the volume.

"Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord have declared war after Phantom Lord ransacked Fairy Tail's guild hall and hurt a few guild members. Currently Fairy Tail is inside Phantom Lord's guild hall fighting members...", Natsu no longer payed attention to the news caster on the Lacrima Vision and left the bar with great haste.

The bartender turned around to hand Natsu his drink when he notice he was gone. "Where did he go?"

Natsu was running down the street exiting the town. He body began to turn into pure flames and horns started growing out of his head. Natsu used Dragon Form to hasten his travel time to reach Magnolia.

* * *

Lucy jumped out of Phantom Lord's headquarters after tricking Master Jose and kicking him in the worst place possible for a man. Lucy was praying that she was caught as she stared at the ground coming closer to her.

Suddenly Erza caught her and caused both of them to roll around on the ground.

"Erza! You saved me!" Lucy yelled.

Erza began to look at Lucy, "Of course I saved you. You told me we had to talk so I can't let you die... umm, could you please get off of me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lucy squeaked out

Erza looked at Lucy, "So why did Phantom Lord kidnap you?"

Lucy simply shook her head with tears in her eyes, "I'll tell you at the guild."

* * *

**Hey Guys! I'm thinking about tossing this chapter and rewriting it. Please review and let me know if I should. I would like to have like 15 opinions on this chapter. So Please REVIEW! **


	7. Intermission

**Sorry Guy and Gals, this is not an update! The reason I have not updated recently is because I have been busy. I have been selected to be stationed in Australia for three months. That will start in September, but the paperwork and college classes are due son. I have about 7,000 words written for the next chapter, but I don't have an ending for this chapter yet. I will post soon. If y'all have any questions about the story or think they can do better with the story I might consider giving it away. The reviews do help.**


	8. Intermission again

Sorry everyone for the wait.

Like I said before. I've been stationed in Australia for a few months.

The reason I have not post was because my computer was dropped and during the move and I just received a new one.

I haft to restart writing the chapters that I had created and did not post. Ill try to post one in a few days. It will probably be short. Only 5,000 words.

I read some reviews and some say I am just summarizing events. Well yeah I am. The real story does not start until I reach the S-Class exams. a couple of side stories for sure, but It's whatever.


End file.
